Love Recipe
by Saint Danielle
Summary: A collection of pairings from one of the most amazing and interesting shonen mangas in the world. If you want to read about some couple - write it in review. (No YAOI or YURI, although some of characters really seem to fit for them. Ahem, Takumi Aldini...)
1. Power Couple of Disgust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Somi/Food Wars.

 **Author' Note:** An idea has been going for some time. And I just decided to try and write a story like this.

 **I hope you will not throw stones at me.**

* * *

 **"Power Couple of Disgust".**

Step 1. Take one passionate young man with strong love for experimenting.

Step 2. Add one obsessive girl, who combines her cooking with love of dark magic.

Step 3. Make these 'ingredients' spend some time together.

Step 4. Brace yourselves, mortals!

* * *

Nao Sadatsuka could proudly consider herself the most devoted follower of Nakiri Erina. Nobody knows how the Boiling Witch came to have these feelings for the God's Tongue bearer, but everyone knew better than to try and ask her about it. Seriously, this girl knew how to creep you out.

The day of Entrance Exam was her favourite. Every year she would sit on the perfect spot and watch _her_ Erina-sama scold, critisize and humiliate young chefs. And every time Erina glared with her cold eyes at the next failure of a cook, Nao would imagine herself in the place of the victim.

"She would glare at me with her beatiful eyes~! And then she would humiliate me even more~!" The brunette dreamily said before seeing that most of the students ran away in fear. All, except for one.

The young man with spiky red hair started cooking some simple dish without care in the world. Nao licked her boy seemed so careless with his cooking. And once Erina-sama would taste it, she would verbally destroy him. And Nao would imagine herself in his place.

She watching carefully as this guy put the dish in front of Nakiri Erina. And that was when Nao understood that it was her lucky day. The dish was Furikake Gohan. Nothing to be amused about, especially if you are none other than Nakiri Erina. But suddenly this boy pulled off some trick. In an instant, the dish looked much more alluring, although Nao never understood all these attempts to make their dish look or smell beatiful.

"It was... BAD!" Nakiri exclaimed. But it was nothing like her usual self. She didn't compare it to 'attack from hundreds of ill chickens' or 'being hit by a giant egg'. Usually, Erina would describe how awful the dish was, listing all the things wrong with ingredients or cooking. But to hear something so simple from her?

Nao knew that something was wrong.

 **Very. Very Wrong...**

The next month she saw that guy once more. Yukihira Soma...

That was the name of the new Totsuki enemy #1! She never paid much attention to what others, except for Erina-sama, thought about her. But even she had to admit that what the transfer student said was one hundred percent social suicide.

In the wake of angry yelling at the arrogant freshman, she sneaked to the backstage to see her idol again. It seemed that her assistant was not here... Hence, she would not be punished for violating the restricting order. But even here the two talked. She glared at Yukihira Soma, seeing how easy it was for him to talk to Erina. Almost all the students would feel honoured to have their presence acknowledged by her.

'He is letting himself too much...' Nao grit her teeth, watching this guy so easily proclaim that one day Erina will say that his cooking is delicious. The Boiling Witch knew what she needed to do. If she made this freshman leave, Erina would accept her! She would stand by her side!

"Hello?" Someone asked from behind. Yukihira was about to leave the place, but was drawn to some kind of noise. It seemed to be some silent and creepy cackling or laughter. Near the tree he saw the source. The girl, nearly the same age as his, with jet black hair, a few bangs of which were covering her right eye. "What are you doing here?"

In an instant, the girl was gone. Looking at the back of runaway, Soma just shrugged before saying once again:

"This is really strange place."

* * *

Nao was closely watching Yukihira Soma. She watched how he cooked, what type of dishes he could make, how long it took him to make decisions and adapt. Once again, she was convinced that having two-person unofficial club of stalkers with Subaru was not such a bad idea.

His cooking, in a way, reminded her own. He was an experimenter. He followed the recipes, but did so only when was sure in them. She watched him practically attacking that Tadokoro girl with grilled squid tentacles in honey and peanut butter. Well, now she **might** think about not cursing him.

And the stalking only began.

The witch was furious when she learnt that this idiot agreed to have Shokugeki with none other than Ikumi Mito. And what ingredient? Of course, meat... She couldn't let her chance to bring him down and earn respect from Erina so easily. But she could do nothing to help him.

And that's why she was silently sitting among other students, sending curses in the direction of Meat Master. Most of the students decided to sit as far away from her as possible. And even more of them were keeping the distance when Yukihira won.

Yeah, for some students it was easier to believe in dark magic than the talents of Soma.

* * *

One week later Nao was ready.

She saw all ins and outs of his cooking style. And she was going to bring him down. He was not very smart and acted like a dog, ready to bite if given the chance.

She challenged him to Shokugeki. And she made sure, it was done in her favourite way. Loud and clear...

"WHAT THE?!" Marui screamed at the top of his lungs, when he entered his room after the long and tiresome day.

On his formerly clean wall was the writing:

 **"YUKIHIRA SOMA... I CHALLENGE YOU TO SHOKUGEKI... Be ready to lose your place and... SOUL~"**

"WHY IS THIS IN MY ROOM?!"

* * *

Erina Nakiri knew about Nao Sadatsuka.

And of course, she was more than sure that this girl would not give up on her even after the defeat. You might call it arrogance, but the queen of Totsuki Culinary Academy knew that noone could resist her.

However, this time the stalker surprised her in a good way. She couldn't help but smirk at the foolishness of Yukihira. Last time he won only because Ikumi chose the ingredient and didn't think about the dish she was cooking. But Nao did...

Yukihira was really an idiot. Without any data on the opponent, he would agree to have Shokugeki. And this is how he got trapped this time. When going against Ikumi, he had better understanding of the dish. But this time they were on the territory of Nao.

Both of them started cooking. But the fight looked nothing like the one Soma had with Ikumi. Nao quickly finished the preparations but the way she was cooking didn't look half as amusing as Ikumi's. She was doing everything slowly and carefully, just like if she was busying herself with some kind of ritual.

Nao cackled silently, sending shivers down other people's spines. Indeed, it seemed that she was busy not with the dish, but some potion. The dark aura around her seemingly made most of the judges nervous. Nao looked at one of them and he instantly sat back into his place, after trying to run away. (You can't blame him for that, can you?)

Finally, both dishes were served. First one to go was Nao's curry. It smelled like someone has died three times in her dish, and judges gulped, afraid to die too. But the moment they took a bite, they just couln't stop. They still said how much it stinks, although stuffing their mouths full with it.

Just like the real potion, her dish would make the judges her slaves. She looked up to see Erina's pleased face. She was going to get this pest expelled and finally take her place near Erina Nakiri. Noone could beat her when foul smell was involved.

At least, she thought so...

His dish didn't smell at all. Nao could easily read how unamused the judges were after tasting her cooking. It worked just like the curse. Until they took a sample of his dish. Instantly, they started consuming it at incredible speed, not even taking a break to say something. That was when slowly but surely the space was getting filled with pleasant smell. But how?

"Just a small trick." Soma smiled, giving her a plate with the same dish on it. "I heard about your technique, and it is really interesting! The horrible smell makes your dishes taste much better, drawing out the best sides of ingredients. But I am also skilled in making disgusting tbings taste good."

She took a bite. At first, it felt like nothing so special. But with every single chew, the flavour and taste were getting richer. She closed her eyes...

 _Sitting alone in the dark castle of nothingness and despair. Her blood red eyes were glowing. Her long black hair were streaming down her body. She is the Witch. Her awful smells are her protection and home. The undestroyable castle. The one and the only._

 _She heards the cracking sound. The walls are shaking, the ceiling is getting more and more cracks in it. She draws out her broom, ready to attack. But the enemy is just too strong. The castle is destroyed in one wave of the hand. Her only visible eye widens in shock upon seeing the opponent._

 _The Devil King in his true form. And the familiar silly grin on his face. She trues to fight back, sending one curse after another, but the monster just laughs it off. He grins widely, extending his arm to grab her whole body._

 _"Nooooo!" The Witch screams before being swallowed by the Demon._

"The winner: Yukihira Soma!" All three announce, as Nao falls to her knees. Soma comes over to her and starts giving some advice on her dish. But those fall on deaf ears. She is looking at him and sees the Demon of Disgust. Her cheeks are lit on light fire, which Soma is too dense to notice.

"...Anyway, I would be happy to have some experiments with you." He smiles before leaving the place. Suddenly he turns around with a goofy smile. "Oh, and don't forget about our deal."

She could care less about it now. Nao was looking at the leaving boy with a blush. She was smiling affectionately before spotting the other girls, congratulating him. Her facial features instantly got wilder and sharper, the malevolent glow reappeared in her eyes.

 _'He will be mine...'_ Her dark aura made the rest of the spectators to run for their lives.

* * *

The next day Polar Star Dormitory turned into the real hazardous zone.

Since Nao lost, she had to clean all the walls she has written on. The stuff was not goibg away that easily, so Soma and the others decided to help her. Partially, because they needed their rooms and her aura didn't make it much more comfortable.

Theh thought that after cleaning Nao would leave. And she was going to, until...

"Do you want to try my new dish?" Soma asked Nao, lifting something between dried squid coated in chocolate and fish head in whipped cream. All the residents of the dormitory stood behind Nao and started non-verbally begging him not to do it.

Tadokoro was shaking in the corner of the room. Aoki and Sato hugged each other in fear. Marui fainted, since they were still in his room. Isshiki broke into cold sweat. Yoshino's and his cheerful attitudes were gone. Ibusaki only shrugged before heading to his room.

"Definitely." Nao smiled at Soma. Everyone, except for Soma, paled white, their eyes were resempling plates in size and form. "But only if you agree to help me out with my dish today~"

The other residents were shaking their heads in panic, preying to Kami that Soma wouldn't be that stupid to agree on that. They were his friends and he wouldn't-

"Oh, sure!" He smiled before heading to the kitchen with Nao, holding his arm tightly. He heard the sounds of fallen bodies and turned to see his friends lying on the floor. "What's with them?"

"No idea." Nao shrugged. She smiled pleasently at how easy it was to get close to her new object of obsession. And with a malevolent laughter ringing in her head, Nao headed to the kitchen with Soma.

Now... The Dark Era for Polar Star began...

Kami, save them all!

* * *

 **Okay. I hope you liked it, guys!**

 **If you liked it, then in your comments write pairing you would like to read about. (Not yaoi or yuri.)**

 **By the way!**

 **I had a few ideas for fanfics on this fandom.**

 **1) Taste Trio.**

 **Akira Hayama, Kurokiba Ryu and Yukihira Soma became friends long time before High School. How are their lives going to turn out now? Aggressive and Wild Kurokiba, The Calm and Strong-minded Akira, Adapting and Passionate Yukihira!**

 **2) Another Side of The Table.**

 **What if Nakiri Erina was the one to transfer to the High School? And Soma was one of the Elite Ten Council?**


	2. Stubborn & Shy

**Disclaimer: I** don't own Shokugeki No Soma. Also, the best dish I have ever cooked was home made pizza, so you know about my cooking abilities.

 **Author's Note:** I love all your reviews, guys! I just want you to know that I absolutely liked all the pairings you have come up with. And I am really glad that you found my ideas interesting.

 **Anyway,...**

 **Treat yourself to the new chapter)...** Yes, I have just gone there...

* * *

 **Stubborn & Shy.**

Step 1.Take the girl with golden heart.

Step 2. Add the boy, who conquers hearts with ease.

Step 3. Mix them into a group of two. Just two!

Step 4. Watch out for the boy's fan club! They can destroy the dish!

* * *

Have you ever known that the hatred has so many types and flavours?

Megumi Tadokoro now knew it as nobody else did. She was even more sneaky, than during her 'first to be eliminated' period. Male students, except for her close friends from Polar Star, were avoiding her like the plague. If before she was often pushed out of the way, now guys tried to stay away from her as possible. The female students... Well, let's just say that cooking on the kitchen in schoold was not so safe anymore.

But the problem was not with her culinary skills anymore... No. It was something even worse...

But we are getting ahead of ourselves, right?

Let's go back in time to the beginning of this crazy week!

* * *

"I would like to rearrange the partners." Chapelle-san said in his calm tone. "Most of you too often work with one and the same person. For a true chef, there is no such person as the best partner. You should be able to adapt to other people's abilities and opinions. And we shall start with..."

Megumi was shaking crazy. Mentally, she went back to the first day when she met Yukihira Soma. Like that day, she was attacked by aggressive glares from her classmates. Unlike Soma, however, she was more affected by them, fearfully whimpering.

But why? And where was her partner?

"I want you to mark my words, Yukihira!" She heard the familiar voice behind. Turning her head, she saw the infamous Italian student, Takumi Aldini, standing with his finger pointed at Soma in challenging manner. "Today is the day of your defeat!"

"You don't wanna ask Chapelle-san judge like you did in Camp, right?" Soma grinned mischievously, causing Takumi to blush furiously at the statement. He then glared at his younger brother high-fiving Soma.

While Takumi was scolding his brother and Yukihira for their childish behavior, Megumi saw the expressions of the surrounding students' faces and realized two things. First, all of them were girls and currently showering Takumi with adored looks. Secondly, she saw that the only people without a partner were her and Aldini.

'Oh no...' Tadokoro thought, feeling herself like in the ocean with sharks. And not usual carnivores, but jealous and head over heels for Italian boy sharks.

"Nice to meet you, Tadokoro-chan." Takumi smiled at her, bowing and taking her hand. After all, greeting and treating a young woman like a gentleman, as his uncle said, was one of the things he should do as a man.

What he did next, however, was, in the long run, one of the most stupid things to do. With a smile, he planted a small kiss on the back of her hand. Instantly, Tadokoro's face became as red as tomatoes from the best gardens in Italy, while all the girls around screamed louder than any opera singers could dream to.

Chapelle rubbed his chin, looking at the picture.

"Why do I get the feeling I have just put someone in the grave danger?"

* * *

And that was just the beginning of the Hell for Tadokoro Megumi.

Turns out, Soma had a lot things to ask about Italian cuisine and ended up spending lots of time with Isami. And what did Takumi have left to do?

Naturally, he started hanging out with Megumi as much as Soma did with Isami.

In the process, he often was trying to prove himself as superior to Soma in being "Tadokoro's **partner** ". Once again, Megumi had two things to curse with passion...

First, the ridiculously bad word choice all male students seemed to make whenever talking to a girl.

And second, Takumi's love for dramatic effects.

 **"Just you wait, Yukihira!"** Takumi exclaimed, standing with finger pointing at Soma. **"I will make Tadokoro admit that I am a better _partner_ than you are!" **

Thanks to Tadokoro's luck, he said the last part exactly when all the girls from his fan club entered the room. The blue haired girl gulped at the murderous glares all members started sending her.

"And maybe she will even want to stay by my side forever." Takumi taunted with a smile before turning to Tadokoro. "What do you say?"

The murderous aura only intensified.

"...if I survive..."

* * *

And thus Tadokoro Megumi ends up here. In a kitchen. Trying to hide from the crazy fan girls.

How long will she have to hide?

She doesn't know. Probably, until Takumi will find a girlfriend, since he never spent so much time with a female student, and Tadokoro was the only candidate for the title of "Love Rival".

Why girls are chasing her and making traps in corridors?

She knows, but none of those worked. On her, at least... But Marui had to live with acidic green hair for some time.

However, there was another question that she couldn't even remotely think of an answer to.

'Why were guys avoiding her?'

"HEY! I SAW HER OVER THERE!"

"GIRLS, WE SHALL GET MY TAKUMI BACK!"

"Wait a minute-... Why is he YOURS?!"

Tadokoro started shaking in the corner of the room, ready to use a frying pan as a weapon.

Why was she so unlucky with partners?

* * *

 **Aldini Brothers' Room.**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Takumi screamed at the top of his lungs, as red as fresh tomato. Isami just smiled as he casually put one of the photo albums back on the shelf.

"What can I say, onii-chan," the brunette shrugged, grinning like a shark. "Your baby photos are just too irresistably cute!" He exclaimed before laughing uncontrollably.

"WHY DID YOU SHOW THEM TO YUKIHIRA?! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE?!"

"Don't worry, brother. He said that he was not going to make fun of them..."

"Well, that's a relief." He smiled calm. Maybe Soma was more mature than he initially thought of him.

"...he just took a few of them for his friends in Polar Star."

Takumi's face became chalk white. And not only because he would be seen in his school play costume. Not because he wore Peter Pan costume. But because...

"Onii-chan," Isami called out, breaking his brother out of his thoughts. "You'd better confess to Tadokoro-chan sooner." He said with a smirk.

"H-How did you..."

"Just saying." Isami smiled, ignoring the heated rant Takumi started.

After all, Isami was not so much of an idiot to miss his brother's change in behavior.

And this whole "I am a better partner" thing was so out of character for Takumi. Who would believe it?

This was not a competition with Yukihira...

This was just the beginning of the war for Tadokoro's heart...

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Personal thanks to Lady Daitoryu for coming up with this pairing! Be sure, that other couples from your list will have a chapter for them!**

 **To all the other reviewers, I will definitely write chapters about your suggested couples too. Have idea? Write it!**

 **By the way:**

 **1) What do you think about GenderSwap couples?**

 **Personally, I am not a big fan of Yaoi, but damn it! Takumj just acts like a typical tsundere! So, should I write some of those?**

 **2) What do you think about AU chapters?**

 **Just to clarify, soon I am going to upload the oneshot chapter from "On the other side of the Table" with Souma×Secret pairing. And I wanted to know if you would like to see AU versions of couples?**

 **If you do and have certain ideas, be sure to write them in comments.**

 **So far, that's all!**

 **Bye, guys and girls!**

 **And buy Gold!**


	3. The Bitter Victory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma. So don't sue me!

 **Author's note: For this unusual couple, I would like to thank Lady Daitoryu!**

* * *

 **The Bitter Victory.  
**

Step1. Take the guy, who thinks he knows how the world works.

Step 2. Add the girl, who can break the former's picture of the world.

Step 3. Find something that they can get **only** from each other.

Step 4. Give them some time to want more than that.

* * *

 **Money rules the World.**

It is such a simple truth which many people have already accepted.

Etsuya Eizan, the Tōtsuki Elite Ten member in in the past and one of the most high-paid information brokers and consultants in the whole Japan, knew this simple truth even before he became part of the culinary world. Forced to work his way up in the food chain, Eizan learnt how to put material gain above everything else: friends, morals and so on. He considered such trait one of the most important in his life. And this very trait had him end up in the current situation.

 **"YOU NEED ME TO DO WHAT?"** All Polar Star Dormitory residents heard the familiar voice. Instantly, everyone, except for Isshiki, barged into the hall only to see a pretty interesting scene.

Yuki Yoshino **(3rd year student)** was trying her hardest in blocking the door. Unfortunately, despite the time passed, she barely grew in height or strength. That is why every simgle student could perfectly see the figure, trying to get into. As soon as they saw him, Aoki and Sato rushed to assist Yoshino in her attenpt to keep the intruder out of the dormitory. Tick marks started appearing on Eizan's forehead as he was being pushed out.

 _"Try to be friendly, Kuga said."_ Eizan mentally cursed the dwarf and his idiotic advice. _"They will listen you out, Eishi said... I knew I should have come here with my gang."_

Finally, with the combined effort the trio managed to close the door. However, Eizan just knocked on it once more, ignoring the groans from the other side of it. Of course, he didn't expect **her** to agree so easily. Considering what kind of stunt he and the better part of the Elite Ten tried to pull off during their first year, Eizan perfectly understood this kind of reaction.

"What do you want?" Yoshino asked, not opening the door.

Eizan breathed in. He reminded himself how important his goal was. He just needed to constantly remind himself what was at stake. HEizan grit his teeth, perfectly seeing the other residents looking through the windows at him.

"SO?..." She asked impatiently. Eizan grit his teeth even more. Couldn't she hear him out first and then yell and attract so much attention?

He breathed in, collecting his inner power.

"I am waiting."

"We too!" He heard the residents say in unison, which unnerved him even more.

Why were they even watching?! The information broker took the final breath and braced himself.

 **"I want you to go with me to the banquet."** He said in the calmest voice he could have in this kind of situation. "And **only** you."

Next moment, Eizan heard the high-pitched scream and the sound of bodies falling. Also, which he was not sure about, the alumni could hear Yukihira laughing his guts out.

* * *

Yuki Yoshino has always liked fancy things. Even on her third year of studying in Tōtsuki, the female chef remained a somewhat childish person, who got excited about any opportunity to visit a resort or hotel. Although, most of the times they have been sent there only to work. But Yoshino never lost hope that one day, while she is still a student, she would have a chance to visit one of those places not as part of the staff.

That day was today...

... and she imagined it differently.

"Here is your dress. Here is your lipstick. Here is the address of the beauty shop." She was handed one thing after another. Before, Yoshinher own attire and try one after another until getting the perfect one. But right now she was picturing herself as a soldier or some sort of governmental agent, who was being given instructions how to kill someone. "Here is my phone number, in case something doesn't fit. Questions?"

Eizan looked at her coldly, not even pretending interested.

"Just one." Yoshino said with her cute smile, trying her hardest not to slam the fist into the man's face. "remind me why I am taking part in this scam of yours?"

Eizan sighed annoyed, massaging the bridhe of his nose. He took off his glasses and looked straight into her teal eyes.

"Once again, this is not a scam." He held out his finder. "Do you remember Osaji Kita fron the Autumn Ellections?"

Yoshino nodded, remembering the judge who invited her to visit his club.

"Guess what, you impressed him. Greatly." He said in nonchalant tone. Despite this, however, it was obvious that this situation didn't appeal to him even the slightest. "I need to strike a bargain between and hin and one my clients. The biggest project for me so far. But that guy doesn't trust me very much."

"It's because you helped in Director Nakiri's overthrowal." Yoshino smirked.

"Oh, for real?" Eizan retorted sarcastically. "Anyway, from what I have heard, you are the only one who machef..."

"Hey!"

"... but as a trustworthy figure." Eizan ignored her pout. "If the person, like you, said that I can be trusted, then the deal would be in my pocket."

The silence filled the room.

"And how did you convince me to help you?"

"Do you remember those Karaage Rolls Yukihira treated you to once?" Eizan asked with a bit of annoyance. The memory of his first defeat in restaurant counselling still irritated him. The girl answered with a simple nod. "Before its creation, I helped them Kino Nakamozu with her dish recipe and made Mozuya's Karaage the best one for whole three years. After the defeat by your hot-headed friend, i have been looking for the way to improve the recipe. And that's how I found the special breeding technique for chicken."

Yoshino could only stare at him insuprise. How did he know?

"I know that you are still very far from your dream of making species kind of chicken for Polar Star Dormitory, and that's why I am giving you such offer." He smiled with his usual dealer smile. "Help me with my work, and I will help you accomplish your goal."

Once again, the awkward silence.

"And why are you choosing my dress?" She blurted out. Eizan looked at the petite young girl with a smirk.

"Because I know the best."

"That's hardly the answer."

* * *

The bright lights, the crystal clear floors and walls. The people from all over the world, wearing only fanciest suits and dresses. The dishes, cooked ny the best chefs from the best ingredients. That was the place Yoshino always hoped to come in.

But there was one thing she really, really, **really** hated right now.

"So where did you go on your first date?" Natsume Sendawara asked mischievously.

Yoshino smiled cutely, despite sending murderous aura towards Eizan.

"Oh, it was the romantic drama marathone." Yoshino said in her cheerful tone, surprising everyone and even Eizan himself. She leaned towards the Sendawara sisters and added in loud whisper. "You wouldn't believe how much Eizan was crying during 'The Fault in Our Stars'. And i thought i was a sensitive one."

The trio giggled, embarassing the Alchemist even more. Out of all the people, she just had to pick these two for a small talk. Eizan has mentally said goodbyes to his reputation of cold and emotionless bastard, which he was actually very proud of, since by tomorrow almost everyone would know how "really sensitive" he was.

"And you think you know the guy." Natsume added with a smirk.

"Oh, poor Eizan, and we thought that you didn't have a heart." Her twin sister joined in. While both women were mocking him, behind their backs Yoshino was smiling. But not cutely like before. That was her true smile right now. The devilish grin at how fast she destroyed his credit as a data-broker devil.

"And that's not all." Yoshino instantly won over their attention again. "If after the first date, I saw that he hides behind that mask of ruthless strategist, then after the second date-"

"Excuse me, ladies," Eizan broke into cold sweat. His Yankee Snese was alerting him that whatever Yoshino was going to say his reputation. He grabbed the girl's arm and started pulling her away from the table. "My _sweetheart_ (the word was soaked in venom) and I need to discuss something really important."

Both CEOs tried to protest, not willing to lose such great source of rumours. After the graduation, the only one who kept his personal life completely unknown was the very Eizan. And now, when they had someone with acces to the info, they were not going to let her go.

"But I was about to tell them about your childhood dream!" Yoshino cheered, looking at the twins. But Eizan could clearly see through her facade. As both twins reached into their purses for mobile phones to record this, Yoshino looked at him with th emalevolent smile, which read **"SUFFER"**. "You were so eager to tell mne!"

"And I am!" Eizan faked smile. He tried to mask the venomous intent with honey in his voice."But we need to discuss something really, **REALLY** important~!"

"Can't it wait for five more minutes~?" She said just as sweetly as he did.

"No, it can't~" The first tick mark appeared on his face.

"What if we try~?"

"No, that won't help~" The second one made its way.

"Why~~~?"

"Because I said so, dear~" The third seemed to pulsate faster than his heart.

"Said what?" Yoshino batted her eyelashes innocently.

 _"That's it. I am done!"_ He mentally roared.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE!" Well, not so mentally.

Yoshino squealed, when Eizan just straight-up lifted her from the chair, positioned her with his shoulder pressed against her abdomen and ran in the opposite from the table direction. Ignoring the screams of protests and apparently strong biting of girl, Etsuya ran into the corridor. The sound of door being slammed followed next. The people around fell silent at the happened scene. Someone wolf-whistled and added:

"Oh these kids... Such low level fo self-restraints..."

* * *

 **Store Room.  
**

"What the hell were you saying there?" Eizan hissed at the girl, pressing her against the wall. "What kind of childhood dream were you going to make up?"

"That you wanted to become a ballet dancer." She smiled cruelly.

"What in the Kami's name...?"

"Now if you don't mind..." Yoshino tried to slip out of his grip. But he didn't let it happen.

"No." He growled. "There is no way I am letting you go there and destroy the remains of my reputation!"

Yoshino huffed and pouted childishly.

"Serves you right." Yoshino shrugged. "Next time you won't lie to me!"

"I didn't lie!" Eizan protested. "I... just left out a **few** and very **minor** details!"

"Minor details?!" Yoshino looked at him incredulously. "We have been dating ever since I started the second year and that's a minor detail?! How can you be so heartless?!"

"All right, maybe..." He was cut off again.

"Not to mention that I was the one who **wanted** to start this relationship!" She exclaimed, as red as tomato. "Why would you say that?!"

"And what was i supposed to do?" Eizan exclaimed annoyed. He has been here for three hours already and still had no idea whether the contract has been made or not. Add to that the last hour of embarassment he was forced to go through. He looked at her coldly. "Do you honestly think that they would believe me if i said..."

Something deep inside Eizan was screaming. Whatever it was, the voice was yelling not to do this. Eizan's eyes grew even colder, his words rang out in the room silently but unreally clear and loud at the same time.

"...that I fell for **_someone like you_**!"

She was shaken by those words.

"S-Someone like me...?" Her voice trembled. Her stance weakened.

The voice inside once more tried to reason with Eizan.

 **Stop. Please, Eizan, just stop!**

"Yes!" Eizan snapped. "Someone so..."

 **No. Don't.**

"... naive,..."

 **Enough!**

"...pathetic,..."

 **Just stop!**

"...idiotically oblivious and dense!"

 **STOP!**

"Like hell" he growled out. "I would fall for someone like this..."

He said with all the venom he had. The weight of words seemed almost tangible in the small space. Eizan was breathing heavily. The rage and frustration slowly left his body. And then the full comprehension of what he has just said sank in.

The forever cheerful expression on her face was gone and replaced by the void. Her eyes, which were slowly filled with tears, no longer had that spunky light. Her body shook weakly. Eizan reached for her, but she simply slapped his arm. The next moment he was all alone here.

 **BEEP-BEEP  
**

"Eizan Etsuya." He said with no emotion in his voice. The strange feeling of hollowness was bothering greatly.

 _"Eizan-kun, my dear!"_ The cheerful and seemingly drunk voice of his client pirced his ears. _"You are truly_ -hic- _Alchemist! Osaji-dono signed the contract! He did it! NO catch! You are my savior! You are so getting the bonus to your payment!"_

"You do understand that you won't be able to blame your drunk state for this, right?" Eizan questioned with a smirk.

 _"I know that Eizan-kun!"_ The man still cheered. Too anoyed to listen to the drunk gibberish, the young man hang up the phone.

Another successful deal. And this time he scored big money!

He always wanted nothing but money.

 _Those, who have money, rule the world_

 _With money, all doors are open for you!_

 _With money, you are always among the winners!_

 _Then why..._

 _...is his heart aching?_

 _...he can't smirk at the thought of giant paycheck?_

 _...does he feel the guilt?_

 _...isn't he adding this day to his list of victories? If he had won, then why..._

"...am I feeling like I have lost?" He whispers, sitting on the floor.

* * *

 **eesh, I was going to make it a comedy chapter more.**

 **Hope i didn't ruin the mood!**

 **No worries, though. Just so everyone knows, this chapter will have a continuation!**

 **I hope I kept Eizan in character. Before they reveal his story in manga, i hope i will show my version in the next part of this drabble.**

 **Up until then, write your opinions, ready your orders for another crack/canon/non-canon-but-clearly-close-to-canon couples!**


	4. Heated Love Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma. (Otherwise, Soma would already date someone)

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for your reviews, dear readers! They mean a lot for me!**

 **When I I first started the story, I thought about making it primarily Soma×Female characters drabble collection. But turns out writing aboug another couples is also fun.**

 **To tell you the truth, however, I sometimes have a problem with coming up with couples that do not involve Soma . Jeez...**

 **But let's not think about this! Here is the continuation of Takumi×Megumi couple! And as a bonus I mixed in some Soma×Megumi!**

 **Hope, you won't kill me...**

* * *

 **Heated Love Rivalry.**

Step 1. Use the ingredients for "Stubborn & Shy".

Step 2. Mix them together, while looking out for fangirls.

Step 3. Sometimes the male component is not confident enough. You can easily solve the problem by adding a certain guy into the mixture. Someone really close to the girl and very, really and utterly dense.

Step 4. Remember, a small amount of jokes from younger brother also helps.

Step 5. Make sure, the girl is not killed by fangirls.

* * *

Takumi Aldini rarely lost his cool.

That was part of his charm. Even when he was cooking or just walking in the school corridors, you could see that calm and relaxed expression on his face. But right now...

"NOT FAIR!" Takumi fumed, pouting like a child. He was pacing around the room. His younger brother was laying on his side, watching his brother's antics. "When?! How?! WHY?!"

He was acting like the little boy, who was not given his dessert.

And Isami was well aware what caused such behaviour.

"You know," the brunette spoke half-jokingly. "If you didn't wait for three whole months..."

The younger Aldini was cut off by his brother pointing his finger at him in threatening manner.

"Don't. You. Dare." He pressed on every word.

Takumi returned to his fuming. How was it even possible? When did this day go so wrong?

He was just heading towards the Polar Star Dormitory to "accidentally" run into a certain blue haired girl. And what happens next? He learns from her frineds that "someone" asked her out. And what was the worst thing? Exactly that they knew who it was! Dang it!

" I guess, someone has just defeated you in the first battle." Isami spoke up, creating the most awkward silence only a sibling can. Suddenly, Isami's forever relaxed expression broke into cold sweat, clearly feeling the waves of destructive aura coming from the blonde student.

Takumi breathed in, calming himself down.

"I just don't get it..." Takumi whispered, looking into the window. "I was completely sure to eradicate any motivation to ask Tadokoro out."

"You mean, when you used Mezzaluna and cut the meat into tiny pieces right in front of all seafood realted clubs?" Isami shrugged, remembering how scary Takumi looked. The brunette had to admit, watching his brother reduce the whole liver into a pile of meat pieces while talking about how "easy it was to slip his precious tool". Isami chuckled. "And that's because they started seeing her in different light after Autumn Elections?"

"And that's what I don't understand!" Takumi exclaimed once more, putting his brain to work. "Who's got such a big death wish...?"

Isami looked nervous, unknown to his older brother.

"Someone, who is really close to Tadokoro..." Since she was not the girl to go with the first guy met.

"Someone, who is not part of any seafood orientated RS..."

"Someone... Isami?" Takumi looked at his sibling, slowly making his way to the exit. "Why are you sweating so much?"

"Oh, just... Wooh, so hot in here..." Isami started waving his hand. A small piece of paper fell out of his sleeve.

'OH FUUUUUUUUUU-' Isami internaly screamed as Takumi lifted the piece.

The brunette looked really anxious, internally screaming. Takumi started reading the small message written on it. Just a few words: "Tree. 12:30. Meeting. Secret. Tadokoro."

Isami calmed down a little. He didn't write the name whom he wrote it to. Maybe...

AndI under all of them was just a simple answer "Sure", after which followed the signature of the person.

"Yukihira..." Takumi whispered with his eyes radiating fire. "Isami, what the he-"

Takumi turned to his brother only to see him gone.

"GET BACK HERE, TRAITOR!"

* * *

Tadokoro Megumi was still a really shy person. Even after surviving the Hell Camp, Autumn Elections (im which she made it into the eight), Stagiare and even fighting against the Elite Ten to bring down the Nakiri Azami's regime... She still was...

Naive

Awkward

Somewhat clumsy

And the same girl, who almost failed in her studies...

"Tadokoro-chan! Look!" She was pulled out her thoughts stream by the forever cheerful voice of Yukihira Soma. In his hnads were two ice cream filled cones. "This place is amazing! I can't believe they have new flavours for ice cream. Their names though are quite confusing."

Megumi looked at the two balls of cold dessert and blinked confused.

"What are they called?" She asked, taking a bite. It was a picture of cherry, strawberry and mint.

"Lover's Kiss." Soma said nochalantly, ignoring the bright blush on her cheeks. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and stared somewhere else. For a few minutes, he just stood silent before turning to Megumi and grinning with his classic Yukihira smile. "Tadokoro-chan?"

She gulped. That smirk of his usually meant something bad... He turned her head to the onject he was staring at a mere seconds ago. The advertisement of new attraction "Roller Catastrophe" glowed in neon lights. Shaking, the girl looked at the grinning student.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Before Tadokoro could even open her mouth, she was already carried by Soma towards the destination.

* * *

"And here we meet, Yukihira..." Takumi whispered in his most dramatic tone, apparently getting love stares from some girls... and guys. (Let's not fprget about that guy from Italy, okay?)

"Oh, yo, Takumi!" The red haired teenager just waved at him, completely ignoring the whole inportance of the scene. It was hard to calculate the time to get into the line to sit here. Right with Tadokoro next to him. He wanted to make her feel safe and hoped she would sit on the middle seat. "Cool. Thabks for saving this one."

As Yukihira landed his posterior on the middle seat, placing himself between Tadokoro and him, Takumi's heart could be heard breaking.

'Just keep your cool, Takumi.' The blonde student told himself. Thpse two might be sitting close, but the real competition would be the ride! If he showed how unwinded je would be during the ride, it would impress Tadokoro. 'That's right. All i need tp do is to keep my face straight and...'

"UWAAAAAAA!" Both students on the left screamed at the top of their lungs. Takumi rinned victoriously. Showing the fear in front of a girl was equal to the suicide. Well, that is what he thought before looking closely. He looked Tadokoro's ar, which held onto Yukihira's instead of safity elements of the cart.

'Does that mean that she will always feel safer with Yukihira rather than anything or anyone else?' The blonde thought. As the ride came to an end, he heard some infatuated comments from several girls, standing in the distance. He looked in the classmates's direction only to find both of them laughing like little kids. Should we say that it was blow to his pride?

"Oh, look at those two..." Some woman cooed.

"They are just like us two back in good old days, right, Haru?" Some grandma elbowed her husband jokingly.

"Hey," some girl scolded her boyfriend teasingly. "why do you never laugh at my jokes that much?"

"Where did Takumi go?" Tadokoro asked, looking at the spot, where a certain Italian boy stood seconds ago. For some, reason, she felt that he wanted to say something important. "ah, Yukihira?"

She turned to see Soma, starting a small Shokugeki with some of the stand owners. She sweatdropped at the starting scene.

* * *

Isami Aldini has always wanted to be of help to his brother.

Growing up with the belief that Takumi was superior, his younger brother considered it his duty to help him in whatever way possible. That's why, seeing how long Takumi was beating around the bush, the brunette decided to give his brother a small push.

But looking at the despressive pile of human flesh his sibling has turned into right after entering the room, Isami thought that giving a push was not the best idea.

"Ehm, onii-chan?"

"...Yeah?" Takumi asked back, his face pressed into the pillow.

"Why are you giving up so easily?"

Those were not the words Takumi expected. He would hate, if Isami tried to pity him, sure. But right now he was accusing him of giving up?

"W-what do you mean?'

Isami smirked innerly, understanding that he has got this.

"I mean, did you already decide that you can live peacefully with Yukihira as a..." he looked right into his brother's eyes. "... _**winner?**_ "

The first tick mark appeared on Takumi's face.

"Although, now it would be logical for Yukihira to consider himself the winner in _**everyhing**_ "

Another one on Takumi's forehead.

"Tell me, nii-chan..."

SLAM!

Isami blinked confused at the empty space his older brother has just left. While the brunette could praise himself for such fast method of getting Takumi back into the fighting spirit...

"I feel like I have just put somoen in grave danger." He whispered looking at the nigh sky. "Nah, I am just imagining things."

* * *

The previouys day was lots of fun for Tadokoro Megumi.

While at first she was really embarassed and unsure when Yukihira barged into her room and offered to go out somewhere together, the braid-wearing girl didn't regret a thing. When you think about it, she rarely regretted her interactions and actvities with Yukihira. Sure, he should work on his tendency to force feed her with his experiments, but still he was probably the closest person to her. Those thoughts made her blush.

As she was enjoying the memories of yesterday's events, she failed to see that the better part of her class started gathering near the windows.

"Is that Takumi-kun?" one of the girls asked. That actually got Megumi's attention.

"Look! So many flowers!" Another one squealed gleefully.

"Wait, is that a table?" Someone asked, narrowing his eyes to see. He took a breath in. "Is it me or it really smells with..."

"Are there only two chairs?" For some reason, shivers started going up Tadokoro's spine. Something deep inside was telling her to run. And yet a stronger voice of curiosity commanded her to come closer and watch.

Down on the ground, Takumi checked all the preparations once more. Sure that everything was in order, he started the show.

With the push on the button, the small audio system played the spanish guitar music. In an instant, Takumi tore off the school uniform, revealing a classic suit with white gloves. The move, apparently, sent some of the watching girls into a nosebleeding coma and made the guys growl at the show-off act. The blonde student, just like a magician, pulled out the bouquet of red roses from nowhere and ran towards the building. Putting all the power into his legs and arms, Takumi used a small trampoline under the window to jump up high, facing the studnets in the classroom.

"Tadokoro Megumi..." He whispered, stepping into the class in the bright light of the day. He sat on one knee, handing her the flowers. With a gentle smile and charming glint in the yes, he took her hand. "Would you like to have a date with me... now?"

Her face was burning bright red. The words couldn't find their way to leave her mouth and form the answer.

"I... Wha-... I..."

"So, that's yes?" Tadokoro could not even come up with the answer.

Takumi just smiled wider, before lifting her from the floor and running out of the class. Although jumping out would be more dramatic and make the whole scene even greater, Takumi wouldn't risk the well-being of is love interest.

Little did he know, thatby the whole act he has officially made Tadokoro the target of approximately 378 girls (and those were only the members of his fan club). Carrying her towards the table, Takumi failed to see all the glares that were sent towards the poor girl.

 _"I finally did it..."_ Takumi thought happily.

 _"I am so dead now..."_ Tadokoro thought, shaking. She saw some girls, a;ready sharpening their knives. Wait, did those girls just make a voodoo doll of hers? She gulped as they sat her small copy on fire.

The duo of Isami and Soma, watching from afar, sighed loudly.

"I guess, we overdid the jealousy part..." Isami shrugged.

"Your brother really loves getting on a high horse." Soma chuckled, watching the pair eat. "Isami?"

"Yeah?"

"Just tell your brother not to hurt her." Yukihira suddenlu spoke. Isami eyed his frined confused. "And he should already deal with those fangirls of his. I think, those three" he pointed at the small group of girls, standing hear the tree. "are trying to ask Nao for some curse on Tadokoro."

"How did you?"

"She has been following me recently. No idea why." Yukihira shrugged. Whatever aura of wisdom and guardianship was gone. "Come to think of it, some of my things have gone missing too."

And while everyone around was deep in their own thoughts, Tadokoro just sat at the table, trying to understand one single thing.

 _"When did my life take such a turn?"_

* * *

 **When i decided to write about you and Takumi, Tadokoro-chan!  
**

 **This chapter didn't come out as good as I hoped(**

 **Sorry, guys!**


	5. Those Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guys, I didn't forget about the suggested by you couples! But this one just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and I really wanted to write about this crack-couple!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS LANGUAGE!**

* * *

 **Those Eyes.  
**

Step 1. Take the girl, who always lives in the spotlight.

Step 2. Add the guy, who is fine with lurking in the shadows.

Step 3. Mix them in the bowl of AU.

* * *

 **Tootsuki Actorship and Arts Academy.**

The world-renowned school, from which the greatest entertainment figures graduated. Every famous director or writer or idol had to go through the Hell this place was, if they wanted to take their spot among the stars. Naturally, this academy had one of the strictest and most throat-cutting programme. By the end of the third year, only a handful of students would graduate while the others were no moee than just polishing stones.

And Kawashima Urara has already decided that she was going to be among the jewels of this geberation. Gifted with good looks, great voice and being the daughter of one of the most famous music producers in the whole country, the black haired girl was very confident in her success.

Soon, they were having the Stagiaire period. And Urara was on the seventh cloud of Heavens! To have an opportunity to work in real life was one of the vest things she could imagine! Who knows, maybe she would get to open some fundraiser event! Or she would star in some play! Or...

* * *

The dark, menacing and blood-thirsty murderous aura of serial killer was floating around the young idol wannabe asthey were handed their uniform. She would even settle for the minor role or understudy! (Even though she would definitely try to cause some accident to get the main actor out of the way.) But working behind the stage, working with equpment and serving drinks or snacks to the cast was not just humiliating for her...

It was pissing her off. No, it was **PISSING** her off. See the difference?

"Hey, where is your partner?" Their superior asked irritated. They were having the new play in just three weeks and out of nowhere they got two kids from Tootsuki for Stagiaire practise.

"Partner?" Putting back her mask of innocence and cheerfulness back, Urara asked the man. Behind the facade, however, she was not less excited.

In addition to the sense of male attention, the idol could always feel if she would have to work with a guy or a girl. Strange? Probably, but not in her case, when every guy dreams about you and almost every girl tries to glare you to death. And right now this sense was telling her that her partner would be the guy. Urara smirked at this thought, since it meant that she would not need to worry about the hard work. All she needed to do was just play 'damsel in distress' and the guy would, like a loyal dog, follow her orders only to have the bit of her attention.

 _"But what is this strange feeling that it is not that easy?"_ Urara mentally whispered to herself, trying to find her potential servant for the following three weeks.

"Oh, there you are!" The man exclaimed somewhat annoyed.

Urara's eyes lit up in excitement. It was just way too easy! While it would be quite troublesome to use Takumi (since he always had one of the older fangirls following him) or Yukihira (since he had a few 2nd year students, interested in him), Urara has totally picken, in her opinion, the perfect option. Ibusaki Shun was just slightly taller than her, wearing his uniform. One of the Polar Star residents, the young man was not anything so special. Urara smirked innerly as she already started scheduling her activities in free time.

* * *

Their first task was to check the condition of equipmentand then they would need to go pick up some snacks for the cast and crew. Her lips were curled in cute smile, eyes were pleasantly closed and a slight blush was burning on her cheeks as she handed actors and workers their drinks and some snacks. But in reality, despite the whole 'cute-idol' thing going on, Urara was mentally murdering everyone here with the most psychotic facial expression and in the most gruesome ways very thought of serving the others was making Urara think of the cruelest ways to deal with whoever ran this place.

What was even worse is the fact that she was forced to buy all those things on her own and bring them as well. All the while Ibusaki was busy with playing around the fog machine or something. Just to clarify, in her opinion, he had an easier task.

"You fixed it?" Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the exclamation of someone from the staff. As she handed some woman her milk shake, Urara turned back to see half of the other backstage guys looking in amazemnet at the working fog machine. "But how?"

"It is nothing so special." Ibusaki just shrugged. HIs voice was void and calm just like always. As the others staff members were trying to get him to tell them how he fized the apparently unfixable equipment, Urara couldn't help but feel envious. Urara mentally cursed the strange boy from the Polar only he was now in the relative center of attention, but he was also acting like it was nothing special and playing 'modest card'. Or so she thought.

 _"Like it is so difficult!"_ She spat innerly, trying to glare the guy to death. _"I bet he just bought a new one or something."_

The rest of the day went smoothly...

But not for Urara.

By the end of their first day of the practice, she was exhausted, angry and still smilimg and speaking in the honey-soaked voice. You could think that the crew would be amazed at her cheerful attitude. Not in this case. Almost to everyone, her whole facade was crystal clear, due to years of working in the theatre where they all were already trained to see through the lies. Due to numerous mistakes on her part, the young girl was "asked" to stay overnight and clean the stage.

She was all alone in the dark theatre, which she already grew to hate with all her heart. With every broom movement Urar's anger and frustration were growing. Without anyone to look at her or hear, she was cursing under her breath without any restraints. Her face had the expression of pure wrath and her eyes were glowing like the fires from Hell.

Worst of all was that this **smoke-loving fucker** was completely fine with leaving her alone here! Even though it has been five hours since the end of the working hours for the rest, she still could remember the way her pride was wounded like never before.

 _Actors and staff were leaving the place, praising each other's input. She was heartlessly told to stay and clean the place, due to several accidents involving her. (To be exact, the can of paint almost falling on the main actress' head, slippery areas on the stage, sand bags almost breaking someone's back) And here she is._

 _With her cutest face put on, eyes big and slowly watering, Urara looked at Ibusaki and whispered:_

 _"Ibusaki-kun, will you help me?"_

 _He was slightly shaken. She innerly smiled at how easy this was going. Although, she could not blame the guy for his wealness. It was noly natural for him to say..._

 **"No."**

The answer was still ringing in her head, mocking and haunting her like the devilish ghost of the past. As the momeory ended in her mind, her grip tightened around the broom, apparently breaking it into two halves. How! How DARE he say NO to HER! The very idea of being said N- **this word**... was preposterous! Ridiculous! But to hear it from him?! The guy, who never shows himself and doesn't even fit into the whole Academy with his loner complex! How could he say no to her? Oh, she wished there were other ways to get him to serve her...

.

.

.

"Wait a minute..." Her aura of menace turned into the one of malevolence as the interesting thought made its way to her head.

If she couldn't seduce him into helping her, then why not use the good old blackmail? All she needed to do now was to find some dirty secret of his and boom! She could relax and enjoy the next three weeks as the rightful owner of her personal slave. Perfect? Perfect!

The whole place got filled with evil cackling which soon turned into the maniacal laughter.

* * *

Ibusaki stretched out silently, feeling somewhat tired from the today's activites. Not even caring for the words of praise from his fellow staff members, the young man solwly made his way towards the exit. He was not the type of guy to enjoy the attention. Or at least, this kind. He could care less about what people thought of him as a person. Shun was a realist and cared only about what people thought of his work.

Not even noticing a certain attention-seeker following him behind, he entered the only place where he found himself able to show his self and, even for a brief time, open up to the audience. The small stage, several round tables with people enjoying their drinks and talking about small things of their lives.

With his guitar in his hands, microphone near his mouth and eyes hidden behind locks of his hair, Ibusaki smiled slightly before saying:

 **"A Sadness Runs Through Him. The HOOSIERS."**

* * *

Urara grinned mischievously, following her prey without the latter's awareness. Her heart was beating faster in anticipation as she saw him entering some small cafe.

"Oh, this is going to be rich." She mentally cheered, already picturing the embarassed and pleading expression on his face, once she leartn his small secret. But first she needed to learn which one. Was that a date with another guy? Older woman? Maybe he already had some drinking problems? Or drugs? Why would anyone go to this, in her opinion, shady place?

She found a small table in the dark corner of the place and watched Ibusaki get on the stage. The things were going way better than she hoped! Urara could bet her money and looks that this is the only place where the gloomy boy could go and sing without being thrown rocks at. Taking ot her camera, she got ready to enjoy his failure.

But the moment he ran his fingers over the strings of the instrument, something in her heart squezzed in the strangest feeling she has ever experienced.

 _People are puppets held together with string_  
 _There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him_  
 _As he asked me to pray to the God he doesn't believe in_

His voice, calm and yet so filled with slight apathy and sadness, filled the whole room as if it was the air itself.

 _Time and again boys are raised to be men_  
 _Impatient they start, fearful at the end_  
 _But here was a man mourning tomorrow_  
 _He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow_

His eyes were still hidden behind the thick bangs of his, but the way he looked perfectly worked with the lyrics. The slow and calm rhythm changed slightly but it felt like he has changed the whole way of playing.

 _He could not break surface tension_  
 _He looked in the wrong place for redemption_  
 _Don't look at me with those eyes_  
 _I tried to unheave the ties_  
 _Turn back the time that drew him_

For a second, Urara could swear she saw his emerald eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. It was like the moment was just frozen and she could see everything in those orbs... Quickly, he returned to playing.  
 _But he couldn't be saved_  
 _A sadness runs through him_  
 _Through him_

With his hands gently tracing across the strings, he kept playing. The sound was cleaner and louder! The feeling of both peace and danger and apathy got mixed and now were sent throught the air.

 _Time and again boys are raised to be men_  
 _Impatient they start, fearful at the end_  
 _But here was a man mourning tomorrow_  
 _Who drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow_

As he kept singing, something deep inside of Urara was being torn apart. Was it necause she didn't get the desired blackmail material? If it was, then why wouldn't she just go?

 _He could not break surface tension_  
 _He looked in the wrong place for redemption_  
 _Don't look at me with those eyes_  
 _I tried to unheave the ties_  
 _Turn back the time that drew him_  
 _But he couldn't be saved_  
 _A sadness runs through him_  
 _Through him_

 _Don't look_  
 _Don't look_  
 _Don't don't_

For the seond time, she saw him looking at her. Why were his eyes burning into her heart?

 _Don't look at me with those eyes_  
 _I tried to unheave the ties_  
 _Turn back the time that drew him_  
 _But he couldn't be saved_  
 _No he couldn't be saved_  
 _A sadness runs through him_  
 _A sadness runs through him_  
 _A sadness runs through him_  
 _A sadness runs through him_  
 _A sadness runs through him_

His voice was ringing like the echo, getting less and less clear. It was like going into the dream with the musician slowly erasing himself and his song out of the place, until all they could remember was just those sweet minutes of his playing.

Urara, with her bangs covering her eyes, her cheeks burning bright red, and the camera forgotten, Urara left the place.

As the crowd applauded, Ibusaki smiled slightly before noticing a familiar-looking figure, practically running away from here. Does she really think he didn't notice her?

* * *

 **So...**

 **Not really liking it that much, guys. I broke the original idea into two pieces, so... Should I later add the second part or leave it as it is?**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!~**


	6. Only Hers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma. No monetary gain is acquired from publishing.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Halloween Chapter!**

 **Continuation the Nao×Soma chapter!**

 **Takes place year after!**

* * *

 **Only Hers.**

Step 1. Take the Son of the Devil.

Step 2. Add the Boiling Witch.

Step 3. Do **NOT** , under any circumstances, add other female ingredients!

Step 4. If you did, no need to panic. The Witch will just **eliminate** them from the dish.

* * *

The Halloween was approaching. The magic of pumpkins, costumes and sweet treats was coming closer and closer! But in a certain academy, the recent events were proving that the rumours about dark powers of this holiday were mnore than real.

For the last two weeks, something was haunting the lives of Tootsuki students. And this was not the constant fear of expulsion or the demolition at the hands of the infamous God's Tongue.

No.

It was the **Curse**... which apparently targeted mostly female students.

Tadokoro's fish came alive during cooking!

Ryoko's rice juice almost glued her lips with the bottle!

Yoshino's pets broke out and ran away!

Urara has got some strange case of acne!

Ikumi's bra fell off during Shokugeki!

But why only them? As the time progressed, students started noticing one common thing between all the accidents. All the girls have been spending quite the time with a certain hot-headed boy. Ever since the realization, numerous students (both male and female) started avoiding Yukihira. And Eizan ripped some cash by selling the expensive charms against the cursed guy.

But there were those, who didn't believe in this story. They were the ones who tried to break this case wide open. Isshiki Satoshi, as the 2nd year student, was appointed the leader of the small group. Standing in his peach orange apron and it only, he looked at the photos from the crime scenes. At first glance, everything looked like an accident. But something was telling him it was not.

"What is it...?" He whispered, looking closer at the empty bottle of rice juice from his fellow resident. There, hardly visible, on the neck was one single hair string stuck. Raven black. "Hm..."

He started looking through the other clues and photos. The lock on the cage was seemingly untouched, but several parts of it were seemjngly melted. The sample of skin from Urara's face showed nothing unusual except for the presence of some harfmless ink or something akin to it. The fish from Tadokoro, now dead, had several traces of sun and heat exposure. Was someone trying to make it look dead?

Melting.

Ink.

Working with odours.

Curses.

"Oh my god..." The 3rd seat whispered ad he started putting pieces together. He took the photo from the list of the suspects. Now it all made sense. "I must warn Yukihira-kun-"

The thunder roared. For a second, in the light of the lightning from the outside, the sillhouette with glowing red eyes manifested itself behind Satoshi's back. He turned around to see het. His eyes widened in pure shock and fear. Her hands reached out for him with the malevolent glow in the eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" The whole building was filled with the screams of Isshiki.

As the thunder stopped, the corridors were filled with the sounds of steps. His fellow investigators barged into the room, hoping their leader was fine. What they saw, however, made their blood turn cold and faces lose all the colour.

Marui fainted from shock.

Aoki and Sato did their best trying not to break into tears.

Ibusaki, forever calm and unwinded, had the expression of pure shock.

"No..."

"It is impossible! It has to be a prank!"

"Wh-What... Who... Wh-Who could do this?!"

The other residents, minus Soma, entered the room. All they saw were the guys, with tears streaming down their faces, sitting on their knees near the figure under the white bedsheet. Still sleepy ans somewhat exhausted both morally and physically from the last events, the girls looked at the guys, not fully able to process the image.

"What happened here?"

"Isshiki-senpai..." Aoki sniffed. "H-He... Oh, I can't say that!"

"Please, don't tell us that he is..." Yoshino gulped, too terrified by her own thoughts.

"He is..." Marui whispered, too shaken to even look up.

All three girls fell on their knees.

"Isshiki-senpai..." Ibusaki removed the blank and revealed their senpai. Lying on the ground was the infamous exhibitionist. Ibusaki gulped. "...is fully clothed."

The dorm once more got filled with screaming of horror. On the wall in front of them the shards of his favourite peach orange apron formed the writing.

 **SsTaAyyy AwWWaY!**

* * *

Yukihira Soma, now the most feared due to the "curse" and still quite oblivious to his new reputation, was happily strollibg towards Nao's club. Today, they were going to have another disgusting dish showdown. Still, some kind of feeling (A/N: That's called self-preservation instinct.) was telling him not to.

But Soma would not be himself if he just followed it. Even when the corridor became all dark and strange blood-resembling stains were appearing on the walls, the son of Asura was just calmly walking towards the destination.

The door opened, revealing the room with dull blood red light inside. Rose petals, no tables or chairs. Everything looked like some kind of sacrificial place. Yukihira just turned around only to have the door slam. He tried to open it but to no avail. He broke into slight cold sweat, not being a big fan of darkness. Suddenly, he felt someone's gentle and yet strong hands warp around his waist from behind.

"Gaaah!" Soma exclaimed in panic. You have to admit that you would scream even louder in this situation! To his horror, the young chef found himself unable to get out of the unknown attacker's grip. In one swift movement, the person in the shadows turned him around and pressed him into the wall. the grip on his arms tightened and Yukihira instantly felt the hot breathing on his neck. The next moment the unknown pressed his... No, her soft lips againt his neck, lighting his cheeks up. "W-Who are you?!"

As if on the signal, the candles around lit up, illuminating the place with dull blood red light. Yukihira lost the focus for a few seconds, wondering how much reparation this person must have had to pull this off. And who could come up with this kind of thing? These red candles, dark space, rose petals and some strange sacrificial instruments... Wait a minute!

"Nao-chan?" He asked the hooded figure. The next moment the figure giggled silently, warping her gentle hands around the young man. With her hands wrapped around, Yukihira removed the hood from her head. Her face was pressed into his chest, she was mumbling something. While the fact that he was here with a friend (She was his friend, right?) gave him some relative relief, something in his head was telling the young man that he would be more comfortable with Subaru right now. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know why you are here, Yukihira-san...?" She whispered, confusing the future chef. Didi she just ignore his question and ask one herself? She looked straight into his eyes, the aura of upcoming danger was surrounding her. Her blood red eyes glowed with the mixture of despair and malevolent desire. "Wasn't it your intention in the first place?"

"W-What kind of..."

"Exactly!" She cut him off excitedly. Nao's grin widened at how clueless her "beloved" looked right now. Always like this. Playing dense and hard to get, Yukihira reminded her of Erina in this part. It was just part of their small prelude... Or so Sadatsuka thought. "Always flirting with other girls right in front of my eyes... Laughing at their stupid jokes... Helping them with their small stupid problems... And all of that just to make me make the first step!"

Yukihira was sweating bullets by now. The whole scene was very similar to those in anime and manga when the hero was confessed to by _yanderes_. And from what he could remember, the guy rarely made it home safe and sound.

 _'But that was manga and this was real life, right? Moreover, it's not like she was confessing to me or something. She was just stating the fact that the presence of other girls was **a little bit** disturbing for her. So, I just need to...'_

"You are mine, Soma!" She whispered, smiling with her palms cupping her cheeks. Her eyes flashed furiously as her facial features sharpened and she clenched her teeth in rage. "And there is no way I am letting those harlots take you away from me!"

 _'Oh, crap! She is into me!'_ Soma panicked. _'How did I not figure it out before?!'_

"Wha-what are you talking about?" He asked carefully, seeing how she was sharpening the knife in her arms. Her eyes were locked on the photoes of nearly every girl he has _**EVER**_ come in contact with. There were even the female judges, his former classmates, the girl he played with in kindergarden and many-many more. She turned around. The knife slipped out of her hand and stabbed the picture of the realtor woman he saw before enrolling in Tootsuki. In one swift movement, Nao drew the long list out of her sleeve and cleared her throat. "What is this thing?"

"You have talked to 25 girls this week." She pointed at him accusingly. "With ten of them, you laughed! With seventeen of them you have kept eye contact for more than five seconds! Yesterday at-"

Was she counting **every** female he was talking to? Soma tried to slowly approach the door in hopes of finally opening it.

 **"And finally...** " Her voice held no emotion as she spoke. "...you HAVE FUCKING AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH SOME FUCKING BITCH?!"

Yukihira could swear that he heard the thunder strike. Indeed, he went on a small cooking date with that girl from his semi-finals. She was quite nice and also wanted to thank him for returning her prized knife... How could he know that by going to the movies and tasting a few recipes together he got himself into this kind of situation?

"I... I love you, Yukihira... It's really difficult to say this right in your face but I do... It's way more than a crush or obession with Erina-sama... I-I really need you..." She whispered. Her voice was calm and less menacing. However, her bangs were covering the right half of her face. Moving erratically back and forth, she was slowly approaching the young man. "And then I see you... Constantly talking to the _other girls_... You talk, laugh, eat and live with them... I..."

His heart was beating faster. His Self-Preservation Instinct was screaming to run, cry for help or take one of the candles and try to fight for his life. Somehow, all of the above seemed pretty logical for the current situation. As she was silently coming closer, Yukihira was backing away trying not to trip ober anything.

"Nao-chan!" He was cornered and had nothing to defend himself with. The cold sweat was running down his face as the aura of the girl was suffocating him with twice as much force as before. "Let's talk this through! I am pretty sure we can sort it out like normal people..."

That was rich from Yukihira Soma, who usually got into trouble before thinking of solution.

"All those girls out there..." She scowled, gritting her teeth. Her body was moving even more erratically. "... I will not let them... They will not... I will make you MINE first!"

Soma, who always thought of himself as quite brave young man, screamed like a girl as the Boling Witch launched at him with wild light in her eyes. Both students now were running in circles around the small room with Soma trying to make Nao come to her senses and Nao trying to lay him on the ground. And Soma was losing. By a lot.

"W-Wait!" He was on the groun, the knives pinning his clothes to the cold floor. Yukihira was finally pieceing together all those warnings his friends were trying to get through the thick skull of his. All those times they were showing him gesture signs or making him watch those yandere anime series. Everything was in one whole picture no. Why did he have to understand it so late? "N-Nao-chan! We still can solve it without trouble! Think about-"

"Oh, Soma-kun~" She purred, pretty happy to use his given name. She caressed his cheek lovingly. "Always caring about the others... Always... Too bad you often end up protecting OTHER GIRLS!"

Hm... When you think about it, Some really foten ended up with someone of the girls to get interest in him after his attempts to protect. After his fight with Ikumi, his Shokugeki with Shinomiya, Stagiaire with Hisako, Shokugeki against Alice... Wait!

 _'What am i thinking about?!'_ He scolded himself. _'I need to get out of here!'_

"But that won't matter soon, Soma-kun~" She rubbed her arms expectantly. Soma gulped as she started slowly unbuttoning his shirtwith lustful look in her eyes. "Soon you will have nobody to think about but me~!"

His eye twictched and Soma gulped loudly before doing the bravest thing he has ever done.

Nao was momentally distracted when suddenly she found Yukihira pressing his lips against hers. The feelings of joy and satisfaction washed over her, breaking her concentration for a few moments while she was in sweet bliss. As the feeling slowly faded away, she looked down only to see her love interest gone! The keys in her pocket were nowhere to be seen too!

One after one, the tick marks appeared on her head. The blood was boling. The aura of murder wish was as powerful as the bomb explosion. Her body was shaking as if she was about to explode.

"Yukihira Soma..." She gritted through her teeth. Launging after him at the top of her speed, Nao's eyes were glowing like the devil's orbs with fire from the deepest parts of Hell itself. Her roar rang thoughout the whole school, mentally scarring some students for life as she rushed past them like the black beast with red eyes.

 **"... YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME WITH JUST ONE KISS!"**

Sitting in the small classroom, trying not breath too loud or even move, Yukihira was praying to any deity and god he could remember that she would not find him. He heard the screams of guys who told they didn't see him. He, or so he thought, heard Marui scream in high-pitch tone as he was thrown out of the window. Yukihira's shaking intensified. The sudden silence was now in this classroom. He hard no step or breathing, or screaming or running. Was he safe?

All of a sudden, the door to the classroom shut open as the figure in the doorway grinned happily. (In a creepy yet adorable yandere way). Next to her, with tears streaming down like two rivers, Kanichi Konishi was lifelessly lying with his pompadour clenched in her arm. Yukihira was just helplessly watching as Nao tossed away the 3rd year student away and approached him.

"...I am screwed, am not I?" Yukihira stated not asked.

And thus, the relationships between these two bloomed and would last for the rest of their school lives!

...

And maybe some more...

* * *

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Eat Sweets!**

 **Mock in Costumes!**

 **DON'T BUY CREEPY STUFF FROM CREEPY GUYS!  
Watch out for Gingerbread people!  
Happy Holidays!  
**


	7. Santa's Little Helper

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shokugeki no Soma**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks you all for your reviews and feedback!**

 **Guess who has two thumbs and loves crack-shipping? *pointing at myself* This Guuuuuuy~!**

* * *

 **Santa's Little Helper.**

Step 1. The wish to create Christmas magic.

Step 2. One unlucky guy.

Step 3. One lucky coincidence.

Think the recipe is simple? Think again!

* * *

 _December is the month of snow and magic of changes. Every kid on the planet with even the piece of belief in magic is waiting for the most magical night of the year. But while Christmas night is still ten days away, some people are already aiming for the top spot on the Naughty List..._

Terunori Kuga was often teased for his height. When other kids were already hitting their puberty, he still could be mistaken for a grade schooler. And over the years, as teasing coninued, he learnt how to channel his frustration into cooking and shut the idiots up. Not that he didn't get extra angry whenever some four-eyed b*tches made fun of him! But still he didn't think about his height that much nowadays. Until he was made fun of in the most insulting way...

And who was to blame?

Well, at least the answer for this question the Master of Chinese Cuisine knew for bloody sure.

"Yukihira, come out!" The majority of students looked confused as the third year, not even caring to wear a coat and scarf, walk around the campus... with the butcher knife?! All of them backed away, fearing that he could slaughter them in his fit of rage. The aura around him was just as murderous as his cooking was hot and spicy. His eyes were filled with uncontrollable rage and intent to kill. His voice was more of animal growling than human speech. **"Come out, Yukihirachii... so I can strangle YOU!"**

"With a butcher knife?" Soma shot up from the nearest snow-covered bush. He instantly realized his mistake as Kuga launched at him. The son of Asura leapt out of the way and dashed forward.

"Get back! I will kill you!" His roar completely destroyed the peaceful atmosphere of snowy day.

"How is that supposed to make me stop?"

"Aaaaarrr!" Yukihira increased his pace, seeing that Terunori was no longer capable of actual conversation.

Fortunately, the duo ended up running in circles, which meant that students could just pass them and not get stabbed. And that also meant that a certain group of people could peacefully watch the ongoing scene.

"Remind me how this all started?" Alice asked casually, watching the show. Her loyal aide was holding the cup of hot chocolate in case his milady wanted to get warm.

"Long story short?" Akira asked back. He seemed completely unfazed by the ongoing. "Yukihira decided to brew some 'special' rice juice himself and offered Kuga-senpai to taste it."

"I guess, it didn't go too well, right?" Alice was well aware of how terrible some of his experiments could be. Well, luckily not from personal experience. But the expression of horror and pain on Kurokiba's face the other day spoke volumes about it.

"On the contrary, it was way too good for Kuga-senpai not to drink ten more cups." Akira sighed. When those two spent time together, something bad was bound to happen. "And as a result he got too drunk to think about what he did next."

"What is this?" Alice's eyes lit up.

"He-"

"GUYS, HELP!" Yukihira exclaimed, apparently losing strength in his legs.

"Like Hell you will get away, Yukihira! I will strangle you and burn you alive!"

"Once again, what is the butcher knife for then?!"

The group of students continued watching.

"... Wow!" Alice exclaimed. "So **that** is why Kuga-senpai is chasing Yukihira-kun?"

"Pretty childish, if you ask me." Akira added casually. He turned to the left and his eyes shot wide open in shock. Beside them sat Eizan. And he was... smiling? And not in some creepy maniacal way. It was, in all honesty, the happy smile of a child who got the desired toy. "When did you get here?"

"Isshiki texted me." The yankee chef pointed at the current first seat. His smile was still present. "I couldn't just sit in my office, knowing what is going on here."

The other members of the group looked at him surprised. Did he really come here to help his fellow Elite Ten members? Maybe, after all, he learnt to care about other people more than-

"Now," He interrupted their thoughts and clapped his hands. Two guys appeared out of nowhere with an armchair and placed it behind Eizan. He snapped his fingers and they handed him a camera and a bowl of popcorn. Grinning pleased as Terunori started getting closer to Yukihira, Eizan switched on the device and started recording. The others looked at him incredulously. "What? If all cards play out right, I might get rid of both headaches! And I can just here and enjoy the view!"

Nah... It was still the same Eizan etsuya. That greedy son of a-

"YUKIHIRA!" Terunori roared, doubling his pace. "Stay still and I'll chop off that useless head of yours!"

"See?" Yukihira exclaimed in triumph. "Now you have got the right idea of what to do with the butcher knife!"

"DIIIIIIIE!"

* * *

In the end Eizan didn't get his so-anticipated murder and imprisonment. _(Kami-sama, he would enjoy it even more than money!)_ Not because of both Yukihira and Terunori reasoning and talking like high school students should. _(Not thay tgey would be able to have one under normal circumstances.)_ But because... Well...

"Can you believe that they fainted from exhaustion?" Akira said with his eyebrow raised.

"Nothing surprising." Nene said calmly. "They have been running for five hours staright."

Yukihira smiled cheekily. Not because of the fact that he was actually alive, though.

"You bastard." Kuga muttered angrily. You could practically see the aura of bloodlust floating above him.

"Still..." Yukihira's grin widened. "You have signed the contract willingly, remember?"

"You got me drunk!"

"The only thing I can hear right is 'Blah-Blah-I will work as Santa's _**Little**_ Helper-Blah'. Don't you think that this is perfect opportunity for you to be adored and loved for being short?" It was not secret that ever since joining the Elite Ten Yukihira and Terunori quickly became somewhat rivaling friends with each one of them often pranking another one. Just recently Kuga had Yukihira's half-naked pictures distributed in their school newspaper but Yukihira...

"If only I could reach you now, you would be dead..." The master of spicy food glared at Yukihira menacingly. Only think about this: his underclassman actually got him. And in such a classic way! To say that you admit defeat and then strike the opponent! Honestly, Soma turned out to be much more of a strategist than he originally gave him credit for. And now he would have to work as one of those elves! ELVES!

He turned his head towards the door. Eizan was smirking. No, scratch that. He was having one of those horrifying smiles of his. And Nene was smiling. Not so wide and brightly but way more than all her smiles combined during the last year. Damn it!

* * *

Now, dear readers let's just quickly run through the whole Santa's Little Helper job which our dear character is going to do for the following week.

Due to not the best aftertaste of last year's events, the New Elite Ten decided to hold this activity in order to boost student body's spirit and enhale some Christmas Spirit into Tootsuki. There was no problem with eggnog, numerous desserts and gingerbread houses and men. But still there was something missing... And what was it? Right, the pleasure of getting money _(Damn it, Eizan!)_ **-scratch that-** giving gifts! And of course, what is the better way to do it with such big amount of students than having "Secret Santa"?

Right now, Terunori Kuga, dressed in ridiculous green and red suit could think of so many more ways to do this! And those methods would never involve dressing one of the Elite Ten as those stupid creatures! Right now Terunori has also come up with more than hundred ideas about how he would torture Yukihira and Eizan for what they did! Why Eizan, you ask? Well, guess who used his vast connections to find the best elf suit for him? Yeah, now you know why he wants him dead.

As to add insult to injury, he was not just tasked with delivering present from student to student!Noooo! He was also required to do so all the while hopping and singing that stupid carol about jingling bells! Oh and yeah, he had to smile brightly!

And that was only the part of his responsibilities...

"Jingle bells, my life sucks!" Kuga muttered in a grumbling sing-song tone. The exchange of presents was over, and thank Kami-sama for this. But right now he had to do the work of supposedly existing Santa. You see, dear readers, as Erina gives her best to whatever she does, she decided to make another step in creating the Christmas Atmosphere. At the thought of Nakiri, Kuga started thinking about things which would permanently put him at the top of the Naughty List. "Screw them all the way!"

He hated paperwork. He, however, couldn't hand it over to Eizan as easily as Rindo did. And right now he could swear he developed the deep hatred for these letters on his desk! There was supposed to be a "Santa"... From what he heard, they would just hire an accountant and number of specialists for the task. This Santa was supposed to read all the letters of all students and grant them their wsihes as long as they were grantable! Sounds easy at first and even cute...

 **Oh yeah, like Hell it was...  
**

Turns out, too many of the specialists were either too busy with much more important projects or busy with their families... Guess who was the lcuky guy to be promoted? Yup, before Kuga could even protest and without anyone knowing _(Erina said that using student as a Santa would severely damage the holiday spirit)_ , he was appointed as unofficial _(Kuga: You couldn't even make me an official one?!)_ Santa! Well, the task didn't sound too bad, right? It was going to be easy to write down whatever people wished... Right? RIGHT?

 **Nope. Nah. No, it wasn't...**

You see, many kids in Tootsuki were from very rich and influential families and, of course, they had very different ideas about what was easy and simple. But while greedy little kids were a bigger part, there were even more of students who decided to take advantage of this and wished various things realted to club funds, shokugeki scores and arrangements and even the position in the Elite Ten. _(Kuga made sure to write down those guys and later crush them into paprica!)_ And for each of those ungrantable wishes, he would have to fill in forms, which would include his reasons for rejecting it _(which also meant he would be required to write all the data about finances, potential consequences on student activity and so on. And Kami-sama knows, Kuga had to fight the urge to write **"This is f****ing stupid wish"** on each and every one of such.)_ and, of course, suggested alternative to it. _(here, he had to fight the urge to write **"An actual brain."** )_

However, there was a small fraction of people who had pretty reasonable wishes, which actually fitted the holiday mood.

"So..." Kuga muttered, reading the letter from none other than Tadokoro Megumi, one of the dormmates of Yukihira. And while he would like to get to Yukihira via one of his friends, he has already gone through 128 stupid requests and 24 normal ones. Plus, that girl didn't look that spoiled during the Autumn Elections... So he gave it a try. "Let's see... _Dear Santa, even though I don't think you are reading this..._ Ha, she is quite smart, isn't she?" Kuga chuckled before continuing reading. "... _I have great friends and loving family... so I don't really have anything to wish from you..._ Then why waste paper and ink? And even more importantly, my time?" He groaned. "Ahem.. _But I have one friend. She is a pretty scary at first glance but when you get to know her, she is a great person with kind heart. So here I would like to ask something from you. I know she wouldn't do it herself... Please make a certain guy notice her... Sincerely, Tadokoro Megumi."_

Kuga's eye twitched slightly as he didn't find the name of the supposed guy. How in the name of Kami-sama would he get two completely unknown to him people go on a date? It was a waste of time after all. Just a second later he tossed the letter into the "TRASH" pile, not caring if it crushed the whole construction. He had several hundreds more of those...

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was the third day of the Christmas Week in Tootsuki. Many people were happy with the whole ordeal, practising more and more recipes. Very many students were so excited with the upcoming holiday that even the constant fear of expulsion was not as concentrated in the air. Overall, it was a success. And it was not even a Christmas. That meant that he would spend the following week reading the rest of the letters. Oh, you could practically see Kuga slowly but surely turning into Grinch...

"Hey, are you alright?" Someone asked from behind. The gentle smell of hot chocolate touched his nose and a realxed smile formed on his face. He never told anyone but this drink was his weakness. One of the minimally few, just to be clear. Turning around, the first thing he saw was the the chest of the woman. Now, he was not a pervert, alright? She was just too tall and naturally, he had to look up to see...

"Miyoko-chin?" He asked surprised. She held out the cup and he took it with his trademark smirk. "I guess you are not here to join my Research Society, huh?"

The purple haired girl sighed and said firmly: "No." Not thta he expected any other answer from the only student who actually said no to his offer on more than one occasion. Call him stubborn but he would eventually get her to join the RS and without changing his ways!

"Then what brings you here?" He aske, taking a sip of hot chocolate. It was home-made. With a slight hint of cinnamon. For one second, he was back at his home with two annoying siblings. The cold days his family would spend by playing in the snow and then, covered in sheets, sipping the hot chocolate. Kuga quickly shook the feeling off. "Not in the mood for big companies?"

"Just don't feel like talking about nonsense." She said simply. She looked at the groups of students not far away. "They do understand that this whole thing is just temporary. They know that very soon they will once again be at each other's throats. And yet they are all trying to be as friendly and happy as possible..." She said unsurely. She was asking herself if it was the right thing to do? To try and forget about the pressure of this school just for one week? "... I wish I could do the same."

She said it quietly, not wanting to show her weakness and self-doubt. And Terunori pretended he didn't hear. After all, it was not his business. Right?

"You know..." Who knows what made him speak? Maybe the all so famous Christmas Spirit? Or maybe he just needed to have the last word for himself? Or he just wanted to have a good excuse to be late for the whole Santa routine... Helping someone's emotional dilemma was a good reason to be late, right?

"... I think, you should enjoy it while you can." Ouch, that sounded harsh, didn't it? The girl raised her eyebrow.

"I-I mean, this is a holiday for crying out loud! Yes, in just a week everyone will once again have to fight for your survival in this school! B-But the girl as talented and smart as you shouldn't even worry about it in the first place!"

Okay, now that was unexpected. Did she just blush? Her cheeks turned slightly pink either from cold or his words. For some reason, Kuga hoped it was the latter. As he found some unknown resolve to speak out, he continued. With every word, it seemed much easier.

"Look at yourself." He said with a slight hint of jealousy in his eyes. "You are not just a chef! You are amazing at sports and your grades are awlays high! It's like whatever you do you are always aiming for the top! Or, at least, trying to beat every guy in whatever you can." He smiled awkwardly. What? He never said such things! Stupid heart-melting hot chocolate! "I-I mean... If anything, they should be worried and depressed..." That sounded a bit cruel, yeah? "And you, with such skills and smarts, should have your fun out there!"

The talk ended with awkward silence. Both students were pretty red in the face by this point. As Kuga's eyes got glued to the floor, he couldn't help but count seconds until hojo left. It was way too embarassing to stand here with her after saying all those things. Strangely, she was staying still. Just as he was about to turn around and run like the man on fire, he heard light snickering. It held not even a hint of mock or wickedness.

On the contrary, as the snickering transformed into light laughter, Kuga could feel something grow in his chest. It was some warm feeling, not the one his dishes caused. It was not hot or spicy, it didn't heat you up but instead it kept you warm in completely another sense. As he loooked up from the ground, he saw Miyoko's face in trhe way noone probably did. With her cheeks bright red and eyes closed, she was smiling at him.

"I think I am fine with the way I am right now." She said with the same kind and warm smile. She breathed out and turned to him. "You know, Kuga-senpai... A friend of mine-"

"Hey, what's this?" Kuga shifted his attention to a small piece of green plant with three red berries and two silver bells tied together with bright red ribbon right above them. "Wait, is it?" He looked nervously at the Chinese cuisine chef. "Miyoko, you don't have to-"

"Well, I guess I am not the one to change rules, am I?" She shrugged. The slight blush on her cheeks intensified, turning bright red. She lowered her face and closed her eyes.

And you know what? Right now Kuga was actually happy with his short stature... Because he got to look up and see the most beatiful woman in his life. He closed his eyes. They sealed their lips together...

* * *

Not so far from them stood a group of students.

Shoji and Daido were trying to bury each other under were playing, of course. Right?

Ibusaki was sitting silently with his hand playing with Urara's smooth black hair as she kept talking to other girls about her favourite while he knew that she was lying, he let it be. After all, it would be way funnier later when they found out. For now, he would just enjoy her sweet side with friends.

Akira was standing by Alice's side to make sure she didn't "accidentally" let something embarassing about him slip off her how much she has learnt during the short period of time they were dating, he wished he had God's Ears instead of Nose...

Yukihira, after getting under 35 mistletoes in a row _(Completely and utterly by accidental route his beloved chose)_ , had his hands wrapped around Nao. Her smile was warm and relaxed as she could feel his heart beat faster whenever she would tighten her grip around his arms.

"Is everything alright, Tadokoro-chan?" Takumi asked his girlfriend. She has been staring off somewhere for quite some time.

"A-Ah, yeah." She snapped out of somewhat surprised state and smiled warmly at the Italian student. She smiled at the memory of what she just saw. Even an innocent girl like Tadokoro long time ago has lost most of her faith in wonders and magic. But this very moment helped the child in her soul be reborn. "I guess..."

She looked at the kissing couple and smiled warmly, wrapping her arm around Takumi's and resting her head on his shoulder.

"... I just got my Christmas gift earlier than I expected."

* * *

 **So, guys, here is the deal! I am really terrible with specials, alright? I am not sure if I will make one for Christmas itself!  
**

 **So that's why I am presenting you one of several oneshots which have pre-Christmas theme to them. Maybe I will manage to come up with Christmas Special but I am not sure.**

 **By the way, in this chapter I could accidentally ruin some Christmas carols (Purely for fun. No ill will, honestly.) so please don't be angry with me. Also, I hope I portrayed your favourite characters right. I hope I didn't make Kuga too much of a jerk and Miyoko too soft. I tried to imagine people with their personalities in the written situations.**

 **So...**

 **Until the 25th of december there will be some more of these, guys. I am not sure how many, though. I can write two more. I can write nine more. I don't know. Who knows maybe you will give me some inspiration with your suggested couples? Have any idea about possible AU or setting for Christmas theme? Write it in comments!**


	8. I won't let You go Away! (Plus Bonus)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This chapter of Love Recipe is devoted to you, Camdawg. Please, accept it as both thanks for support and my apologies for SomaxNao **possibly** not happening in Tootsuki Trinity.

If it helps, once I have some material for story ready, I am planning for an AU with NaoxSoma couple. But for now, my fellow Power Couple of Disgust (Should I pick a shorter name?) shipper, please bear with this.

NOTIFICATION: Only Hers is not connected to this chapter.

* * *

 **I won't let you go away!**

Step 1. A small fast-forward to the third year.

Step 2. A slight push.

Step 3. Lots and lots of steel bars and booby traps.

* * *

They have survived!

Three years in Tootsuki! The Hell of Culinary Academy in the whole world! And they survived!

"HOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAY!" So many soon to be alumnus cheered as they raised their glasses up in the air. Yeah, not everyone of the bright 92nd generation were here. Takumi missed his brother by his side. Megumi felt sorry for Miyoko's absence. All Polar Star Dorm residents had this painful feeling because of Ryoko, Marui, Aoki and Sato not being here with them.

Despite this, however, they tried their best to stay cheerful and enjoy this day. Everyone but one single Elite Ten student. The one who would be forever remembered by them and the future generations of Tootsuki.

The question was...

"Where the Hell is Yukihira?!" Takumi, pissed off by the absence of his rival/friend, exclaimed shifting his eyes from one place to another.

"I don't know..." Satoshi Isshiki, who has come here tonight just for this occassion, said calmly. Way too calmly. It seemed that he was trying to seal away every single emotion as if he was playing poker. With his life at stake. All eyes were now on him. "Honestly! I don't..."

"Isshiki-senpai," Tadokoro spoke a little bit worried. She gulped as she expected the worst. "Is it... Sadatsuka-san?"

At the mention of yet another alumni, all the people present paled. It was no secret that, after the small Shokugeki with Yukihira, the girl shifted her stalking from Erina and on the redheaded chef. The main problem was that, unlike the said God Tongue, he seemed to be absolutely fine with spending time with her. That, of course, meant, for Nao at least, that he returned her feelings even if he did not say this.

All the students, who ever had the misfortune to come across Nao's jealousy and possessiveness, knew how scary her retribution was. Hayama still remembered how, after "spending some time with Soma during their practice", he came to his rome only to be knocked out by the horrifying stench his room now was soaked in.

"Isshiki-senpai..." Ibusaki spoke. His voice too shaken for his usual self. "Don't tell me that you know something abo-"

"I confess!" Isshiki fell on his knees with tears about to escape his eyes. "I was cornered yesterday! Right in my office! Everything went black! I heard someone laughing psychotically! And when the lights were back on..." The alumni reached into his pocket and pulled out the small piece of white fabric. "... this was on my table!"

"What is this?" Ikumi picked up the cloth and started to examine it.

"The shred of my fundoshi."

"EEEEK!" The blonde Meat General threw it into Takumi's face. "Gross! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"This is the answer!" Isshiki showed them the small letter. All of them took a look and read:

 _ **"My dear upperclassman, Satoshi Isshiki... Please be informed that I know where you live. I know what you do every single day. I know every key for your every door and a car. I know when you eat, drink and sleep... I know EVERYTHING... And this is why tomorrow, YOU will invite ALL the graduates for the party in the most distant place from Polar Star Dorm. You will keep quiet and smile! S.M.I.L.E...**_

 _ **If you fail to ensure the absence of anyone in the Polar Star by 18:00, I will:**_

 _ **\- Burn down every single one of your fundoshis and apron while recording it;**_

 _ **\- Shave Rindou's head (Yeah, I know you two are dating);**_

 _ **And finally,**_

 _ **\- Take the superglue and stick your business suit right onto your body with no room for discussion.**_

 _ **In case anyone of his friends, namely:**_

 _ **\- Nikumi Mito (Threat Level: 2/5.)**_

 _ **\- Tadokoro Chan (Threat Level : 5/5.)**_

 _ **\- Takumi Aldini (Threat Level: 7/5)**_

 _ **Try to come here, you should know that all the entrances and exits are under high voltage. The chimney s loaded with blades and poisoned spikes. All the "SECRET" passes you could use are under my control.**_

 _ **DON'T SHOW IT TO ANYONE!**_

 _ **With all due respect, Sadatsuka Nao.**_

"So.." Kurokiba was the first one to speak and seemed completely unfazed by the message. "Who wants seconds?"

* * *

His throat was as dry as the desert. His body was stiff and felt numb. The ringing in his ears was almost unbearable even though he has just woken up.

"Where am I?" Yukihira mumbled dizzily. That alone was strange, considering he didn't drink any alcohol. He tried to massage his temples only to find is hands tied to the bed. "What the Hell...?"

Now, his interest was really piqued. Yukihira took a long breath in and tried to remember what happened. He woke up. Brushed his teeth. Suited up. Went to the Graduation Ceremony. Gave the speeech. (Which was basically his proud boasting about actually conquering the top, much to the other students' annoyance.) Then Isshiki-senpai invited everyone for the party he held. But before he could leave, Nao decided to come by and-

"Exactly! I was having some food testing with Sadatsuka-chan! Wait, whatever happened to me..." He was a littloe worried. She was his friend. And he hoped she was not in the same situation as him. Suddenly, the door into the room opened with the person behind it in the shadows. Upon closer inspection, Yukihira smiled as tried to wave his hand. "Oh, Sadatsuka-chan! Help! Someone tied me to the bed! This maniac might still be here!"

Oh boy, he can be dense, right? That was one of so many differences between him and Erina-sama. Not that she was not amused by this trait.

She stepped into the room, dressed in pure black silken trumpet dress. Her hair were loose with one eyes hiden behind the bang of her purplish black hair. While she didn't have big chest or wide hips, like a certain tanned girl Nao threteaned to make into steaks, the dress was perfect on her. It was not cute. It was not adorable. It was the essence of her today's goal" Seduction and Conquest!

Still smiling and ignorant, Yukihira failed to notice the predatory gaze Sadatsuka was giving him. Her blood red eyes, practically glowing in the sudden darkness, seemed to devour hungrily every single part of his. And though she was quite hurt by the word "maniac" (she preferred "really devoted"), Nao couldn't help but feel warm from the sinide at how he pronounced her last name.

'Very soon, we will be on the first name basis, though...' She thought sheepishly and happily.

"Fufufu, always like this, Soma-kun... I guess this is one of billions of reasons I like you." She smiled and with every step the aura of dark and menacing glee grew. Soma, however, was completely ignorant of it. She took his whole body into sight once more. Without her own notice, she licked her lips impatiently. "Looks like those hours of workout with Kurokiba-san really paid off..."

While Soma from the very beginning had a very good physique, his friendship with Kurokiba resulted in hours of physical training. And, oh boy, that definitely made Soma look even "yummier" for Nao. Not that he was a bodu builder like Dojima Gin or, God Almighty, their evening clients in Tootsuki Resort. No, he had a well developed and somewhat slim body, akin to runners and swimmers.

"Thanks for the compliment... I guess." Yukihira sweat dropped lightly. He has been getting some more _friendly_ attention from girls by the beginning of his second year. He honestly believed all those winks and hints and innuendos and flirting to be the way some girls expressed their intention to be _friends_. However, hearing it from Nao was very unusual. She was one of his closest friend. Just like Tadokoro... Only Nao was willing and eager to taste his experiments. "Now, please untie me, okay? We need to hurry up for Isshiki-senpai's party!"

"No, we don't..." Nao whispered darkly. Her aura was overwhelming. And, for the first time in his life, Yukihira has come acroos the aura different from any chef. To begin with, he didn't sense any wish to cook now. It was something else. Something way more dangerous than anything Yukihira has ever encountered. Nao reached for the small piece of paper on Yukihira's table. "Do you know what I am holding in my hand right now, Soma-kun?"

"Yes." He said in his serious tone, ignoring the obvious sarcasm in her voice. "There is a ticket for the plane to China."

"Exactly." She said through her gritted teeth. Oh, let Kami-sama be the witness, she just wanted to rip this stupid piece of paper into shreds before burdning those into ashes. No, NAo reprimanded herself. It would make him Soma sad and angry with her. She needed to make _him_ destroy it. "And, Soma-kun, do you care to explain why you, having your restaurant, decided to go to China? Hm?"

"Well..." Yukihira chuckled. Who would think that he would end up leaving Yukihira Restaurant. It was his life. His one and only dream! But, who knew, e and beyond his restaurant. "I still love my restaurant. But after three years here... I finally came to understand that the world of culinary has still so much hidden from me! One of the things I have learned from my old man is that sometimes you need to leave your comfort zone and try something new! That's exactly what I am going to do!"

He finished with the same dreamy and confident smile. The same smile he had when defeating the Central members and showing them his strength. The same smile when he gave the speech today. The same smile she wanted to have for herself. _**ONLY**_ and **_EXCUSIVELY_** for herself, that is.

Until today, everything was so simple! They would hang out together! Put some students into catonic state with their experiments and laugh at their reactions and their own failures. And that is how she planned to spend her folllowing years until he came to make the first step! It was not as easy to confess in feelings to the guy as to show stalking obsession to the girl, right? She would have plenty of time! After all, he was supposed to stay in the restaurant of his family, which about she learnt everything and even made some secret entrances to Soma's room.

And then this damn ticket appears... Oh, how she wished she could just curse the whole company for this! Now there was a chance, pretty big one, that she would never see him again! Yes, of course, she could always track him and follow his every step but... It wouldn't be the same!

It was hard to admit but... She grew to love this feeling. The feeling of bond between with someone. With Nakiri Erina-sama, she was always watching her. The possibility of actually talking to her was that of a dream! But with Yukihira, she was accepted. She didn't have to use binoculars or cameras or bugs to be near him! And he saw her cooking! He saw past the stench and bad appearance and even asked her to teach him! No matter how proud Nao was of her stalker abilities... She didn't want to return to such existence!

And that is why...

 **"... I am going to make you mine."** She said with her heart punding as fast as the dashing train. Her breath was hot. Her smile was nervous but definitely beyond any type of excitement.

"What was it?" Yukihira asked. It was becoming really strange. "Sadatsuka-chan, could you ple-"

All the reason was gone, all according to her plan. yukihira' eyes widened and Sadatsuka's closed! In one siwft movement, faster than the human eye could detect, Nao crashed her lips against his. Her lips were so soft and gentle that you would think one lisght push and you could push Nao away. But Yukihira found it impossible! Not that he didn''t want to stop the kiss but rather the fact that Nao, for the girl of her small complexion, had lots and lots of strength. He wanted to push her away... At first. But as the kiss went on, he found his will and body to betray him. Soma felt himself like his entire being was melted...

"Uwaaah!" Five minutes of endless struglle came to an end. The colour of her face now matched that of her eyes, but the mad grin and smug mischievous look in her orbs of blood indicated that she was not done with her mission. It was her dream coming true! Well, with more clothes on him, amnyway, Nao thought sheepishly. She grabbed him by his chin gently and turned his face to her own. "Please... Tell me that you _didn't_ get the message..."

"I... I am not entirely sure..." He said with a slight smirk on his face. She couldn't tell if he seriously needed some more explanation or he just wanted to have another kiss. Her inner voice told her that the second option seemed much more beneficial for both sides. She grinned and lowered her face once again.

Before she understood what happened, her control was fully taken away. She wanted to once again dominate in their small battle of lips. But he completely turned the tables. Even with his hands tied, Yukihira was in charge. His lips were not as soft as hers, that's given. But the passion! He was rough and yet gentle! While Nao had all the freedom of movement, Soma _made_ her stay in his control. He _made_ her submit willingly!

"N-Now... Are you sure?" She spoke with her mind still a mush.

"I think yes... But I would like to hear it from you..." Soma stated calmly. Her heart was punding against her cheft as f it was trying to break out. Why was he doing this? It was pretty terrible, by her standards, to make the girl say something like this.

"I... I don't want you to go anywhere..." She mumbled with her usually composed or intimidating exoression replaced by that of anxiety or embarassment. Mentally, Yukihira compared her to Tadokoro's usual self. "I want you to stay here... with me..."

"You want me stay?" He asked a little bit surprised. After the speech he gave, several students even gave him ideas to what countries he should go. For some reason, he senses that they wanted him to be as far away from them as possible. "Well... I guess, I can postpone my journey for one year to make the best use of-"

"That's not what I am talking about!" She finally snapped. Her face was mere inches away from Soma's but she couldn't care less. "I don't care if you go to England or Russia or Indonesia! I wouldn't care if you decided to go even to some small village in the middle of nowhere just because of some tea recipe!... As long as you took me with you, I wouldn't care about the place you choose for improving your skills..."

She gulped and looked at Soma once again. Judging by his widened eyes, he was finally starting to understand. It was not enough! She wouldn't settle for the small victory in just a few steps away from the main prixe!

""When we first met... You were the only one who really enjoyed my cooking. No matter bad or good." SHe said a little bit shaken. "It was a big surprise, honestly. You didn't run away... You didn't want me to try and change my cooking so that it smlled better! You did what nobody did before!" She looked straight into his eyes, trying to burn her words and face into his brain. SHe broke into a happy smile.

"You accepted me as I am..." She whispered. Her hands's grip tightened on his shoulders and she placed her head on his chest. "That's why I don't want to let you go... It's selfish and wrong to burden someone like you... I just hoped that we would have some more time together... That we would have enough time to... To become something more than just friends..."

Nao felt all her feelings leave her as she stopped talking. It was a really strange feeling for her. Like she has just taken off all the burdens of her suppressed feelings. However, the light feeling never came as she was now worried about what Soma was going to say. They have been lying silent for two minues already. Too scared of rejection, she just buried her face into his chest.

"Nao-chan..." Her heart skipped a beat. Did he just use her first name? She was too scared to face him, though. He was probably going to politely reject her. "Please... Look at me, Nao..."

She didn't want to. She definitely didn't want to. Right now she wanted to just stop the time and enjoy the last moments of friendship they had.

"Nao..." Her eyes widened as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. When did he untie himself?! And why didn't her run away? His right arm brushed through her hair gently and was placed on her HE JUST PAT HER?! She was not a little girl! Embarassed, Nao looked up at Yukihira only to see him grinning sheepishly. "Sorry-sorry! I just remember how you hate being patted like this!"

"You!" She was about to try and strangle him as the memory of what has just happened resurfaced in her mind. Once again flustered, she pouted. "Jerk... Why didn't you run off?"

"I doubt this is how confessions go." He said with a smile. His arms were still circled around her waist. Not that she minded. He had really strong and beatiful arms. "So... Is this true then? That you would be fine with going with me anywhere?"

"I-I... Y-Yes, but-"

"Then I see no reason why not!" He smiled wide and smug.

"A-Are you fine with me? I mean, are you fine with me being around all the time?" She asked unsure. Something deep inside of her still told her that she was not destined to find someone to love her for who she is. "After all... Yo-You have so many **girls** after you and I..." It took all her willpower not to use the word "harlots" instead. Deep inside, she was internally praying to all the Gods, even those who are not Dark, that he would say that she is the most important for him.

"Tadokoro-chan, Nikumi-chan, Hisako-chan, Alice-chan, Rindou-senpai and Erina..." He whispered softly but in a strange way. "All of them definitely have some place in my heart... And there's nothing I can change about it." Nao felt a sharp stab to her heart. "But for some reason..."

His grip around her waist tightened and he hugged her closer to himself. Nao's face reddened even more and she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"For some reason... They awlays come after you..." He turned her head to face him and looked righ into her blood red orbs. "Ever since we started practicing together, I have found so many combinations. Both good and bad. And that's why every time I use this combination for some new dish, I can't help but think about you..." He said this not breaking the eyes contact. If Soma could feel Nao's heart, he would be amazed at how fast it was beating.

"So, maybe I learnt what else the old jeezer meant the other day..." He finished with a light chuckle.

"Wh-What is that?"

"To make the best cooking you can..." He tried to say this like Jouichirou did. However, he just used his own version. "you need to have a certain someone. Someone who will be there to push you forward. Someone special who I would like to cook for for the rest of my life..." He closed his eyes and grinned cheerfully. "looks like I already do!"

Both graduates looked at each other for one more minute.

Nao Sadatsuka, The Boiling Witch, looked into Soma's golden yellow eyes. There was not a hint of some desire for her to change. He was not lying or trying to act nice. All her life, she just wanted to have someone who would acknowledge her cooking. Someone who would look past its smell or appearance and look inside. In a sort of way, the same went for herself. With black hair constantly hiding her face and her dark aura, every single student tried to avoid her.

But Soma was here. Right now. Looking into her blood red eyes with the smile you would never tire to see. It was like his whole being went against everything Nao knew. Those who had talent would strive for perfect outside. They would try and make themselves look above the others. This is how the world is supposed to work. Soma was the one to go against it. He didn't care about appearance and all the facade. Even as the First Seat, you would always see him in numerous strange and hilarious situations. The commoner who rose above all the elite... And he was still making those terrible combinations despite them tarnishing his reputation!

Yukihira Soma, The Ultimate Sore Loser, smiled at Nao. She trule was someone unique... She was not pretending that she likes his ideas of disgusting combinations. She was not trying to manipulate him or get in his good graces. She was just being herself. All his life, Soma had only on goal: surpass his own father. Then Tootsuki's Top was his goal and now... He has finally learnt what his father meant about the special someone.

She was with him. Right now. Smiling happily as he looked into her eyes. Soma felt like she was the very essence of his own striving for perfection. Not with just good looks and smell but the tatse. To show yourself through the dish! She wasn't afraid of experiments and failures. If anything, she would just laught them off and go on!

Sadatsuka NAo was the Witch.

Yukihira Soma was the Demon.

She turned Disgust into Love.

He turned Failure into Success.

She strived in the Darkness!

He was destined for life the Light!

They were both feared by the others and loved by each other.

They were hated by the masses and respected by professionals.

But all of this...

It doesn't matter in the end.

Because...

"I love you, Sadatsuka Nao..."

"I love you too..." She is silent and smiles. For the first time in her very long time, she smiles brightly and cheerfully. The darkness is gone. And the light in her heart reigns supreme. The distance between them is getting smaller. Just inches away, she whispers: "Yukihira Soma."

* * *

 **Sixteen Years Later...  
**

 **Tootsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy.**

In the large room, filled with various tools and utensils, stood the young man, no older than fifteen years. He was pretty tall and slim for his age. He had a slight natural tan, shoulder-long silver white hair and reddish brown eyes. In his right hand was the single stick of cinnamon which he seemed to use to calm himself down. His calm attitude and elegance in his posture made him an eye candy for all the girls present.

Or rather... It would make him one if he was anyone other than **Hayama Hideki** , the son of the worled famous Molecular Gastronomy revolutionist Alice Hayama and one of the most famous chefs in the entire history of culinary Akira Hayama. Gifted with his father's Divine Fragnance and his aunt's God's Tongue, he is known for his ability to determine the quality od dish without even tasting it with only a few exceptions.

 _And also he is..._

"Okay..." He finally spoke, alerting everyone. "None of you have the bright future in this place. Tootsuki Academy is not the place for guys with disgusting hair gel and girls with terrible and cheap perfumes. You all should leave before I ruin your careers with a snap of my finger. You have one minute to leave with some pride."

 _... a totally stuck-up jerk. With a massive superiority complex._

"Aah! What a day" He chuckled in a childish manner, similar to his mother's. The room was empty and he could hear those kids running away. "I wonder if Kuro-chan is gonna be free anytime soon. I need something to kill my time."

 _Suddenly the unexpected smell touched his nose. It was nothing Hideki has ever had chance to encounter. It was..._

"OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed and fell on the ground in pain. "MY NOSE! IT'S ON FIRE! SOMEONE! HELP ME! THERE IS A LEAK OF DEADLY GAS!"

 ** _... absolutely disgusting._**

"Oh come on, you Drama Queen!" Hideki found enough strength only to look up at the unknown girl. She was just one head shorter than him or so it seemed. Her milky white skin seemed to have no flaw. Her smooth jet black hair were reaching her shoulder-blades, two long bangs were framing her face with the third one hiding her right eye. Unless she had heterochromia, her eyes were both bright yellow with slightly slit pupil. In her hands was a strange plastic container. "It's not that bad!"

"Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed standing up. The stench was finally gone. "Just from one sniff, I got the vision of being chased by the horde of tuna-zombies riding on squids in strawberry jam!"

"Ha?" The girl looked at her box and opened it. Instantly, the vision returned with the zombie fish catching up and tentacles grabbing his legs. "I don't remember putting any of the special Laksa Tuna sauce. Hmm, maybe it is the result of-"

"IT WAS YOU?!" Hideki exclaimed accusingly. "Were you sent here to kill me or something?"

"Nah, my folks just want me to on their trip around the world. Pssh, of course, leave a weak and fragile girl alone in a big city." She said in somewhat joking and somewhat serious tone.

 _'How is this monster "a weak and fragile girl"?'_ Hideki thought as he imagined her being surrounded by some thugs. She would take them out with the smell! And possiby kill them. After he imagined the gruesome massacre by her cooking, the first part of her reply sank in. _'WAIT JUST ONE DAMN MINUTE!'_

"You want to enroll in Tootsuki?"

"Nah, **my parents** " She stressed the part. "want to me to enroll in here. Something about the necessary part of my career as chef. Personally, I think that this place is just a waste of my time."

"Well, good for you." Hideki grinned even though he wanted to kill her for such words. Tootsuki was the opportunity of alifetime! Not the waste of time! "Because you are not passing the exam."

"Come again?" The girl placed the container and glared at the guy.

"I said, you, the girl who has just showed that anything you cook should be considered a chemical weapon, will not pass the exam. Not that I would allow you try and killd me in the first place." Hideki said smugly and headed to the exit. "Now, be so kind to take the container and leave the grounds before someone catches a sniff of what you have just cooked."

"Haa?" Several veins popped on her face and her eyes were filled with Hell Fire. The girl was beyong herself as he finished. Moving faster than lightning, she rushed past the guy and took his keys. At this moment, Hideki completelu lost any faith that she is weak or fragile. She was the master of pick-pocketing! Moving just as fast she locked all the doors and turned to the guy with a wicked smile. "No escape now, pretty boy! You are going to tatse my dish!"

"I would rather die." He stated stocially. His expression, however, changed, once the girl took the container and started to remove the lid. He was pale in the face. "W-What are you doing...?!"

"Well, you said this yourself. You'd rather die, ha? Then, sir, suit yourself!" And the Hell Gates were open once again.

"GHAAAAA!" Hideki screamed in agony. It was even worse now. The zombies were bigger and tentcales even more, ahem, _violent_. It felt like his entire being was being slowly killed and violated by this smell. He grabbed the piece of paper his great-grandfather gave him. "FINE! You win! The theme for exam is Curry! Cook! I will taste it! J-Just stop this madness!"

"Madness?" She closed the container and grinned at him just like her mother did sometimes. Scary and Crazy. **" _You haven't seen nothing yet!"_**

 _'I should have just let senpais do it...'_ Hideki reprimanded himself. _'They would suffer instead of me...'_

The girl started cooking. And, strangely, nothing was killed and destroyed. She made all the preparations and was now putting spices into the frying pan. The moment spices llanded on the hot metal, the smell made Hideki tense a little bit. How was that possible? Did he die and now was just watching some kind of twisted life-replay?

"Alright, the preparations here are almost ready too." She smirked as she removed the lid from the pot. To Hideki's surprise, there was no uncut fish cropse or squid brain. It was the golden light of risotto. However, just as he was about to ask what she had on mind, the girl took some of the rice out of the pot and placed it into separate bowl. Then she took the small cup of black sauce and poured it into the pot. The golden light became dark-purple glow. "Risotto and curry? Not that it is really unoriginal but..."

Before he could even blink something amazing happened. With the same pace and speed she stole his keys, the girl started frying the omelette and taking out some of curry risotto. It was like the lightning and when he blinked a second time...

"Food is served~" Shes miled at him presenting the omelette with the net of black sauce on it. "My special combo: Black Gold Curry-Omelette! Please, enjoy!"

JUst one poke of his spoon and the fragnance bomb exploded right here. But the feeling of two explosions was what caught him off guard. The first wave was the smell of sewage eruption! It made you want to puke! But it seemed more like the control shot before the second wave went. The rich flavour of egg and curry filled the room and Hideki smiled in pleasure. He took the spoonful of rice and put it into his mouth.

He instantly found himself in the void between two different realms. The first one was the pool of this golden rice. It was so tempting to fall there. He looked at the other side and gulped. It was the giant boiler with dark purple rice. Even from here he could tell that the dive into there would be instant death. Unfortunately for him, he fell into the second realm. Drwoning in the rice he too small breaths and found that with each breath the rice was more and more delicious. Just as he started enjoying the dark purple rice, he was pulled out and into the golden one.

Every time he grew accustomed to the stench, he would be returned to the refreshing golden world. When he forgot the sweet torture, he would be dumped in the dark purple world. Finally, he felt himself reach the limit.

"This is the never ending battle of Good and Evil... Right and Wrong... Pleasure and Pain... With only Taste and Fragnance as their main weapons!" He exclaimed and found himself back in the room. The girl was grinning from ear to ear. Hideki couldn't help but feel embarassed. "F-Fine, I admit it is not the worst thing I ate."

"Not the worst?" She mimciked him mockingly. She pointed at his empty plate. "You left no scrap on it. Just a few more minutes, and I think you would start licking the plate!"

"I am not a barbarian, thank you very much." He scoffed. Him? Licking the plate? Why did his stomach growl at the idea?! He took the registartion papers and asked with the authority. "What was your name again? Or should I just call you the "crazy girl"?"

"Trying to be sarcastic. Not very good job, pretty boy." She said smugly as she headed to the exit. She turned her head and smirked at him. "Yukihira Kiyoko... You better remember the name. After all..."

She opened the door and tossed the keys back to Hideki.

"I am here to take the top..."

Hideki was left alone with his thoughts. Hmm, he looked at the container. It smelled bad but... Maybe it tasted just as good as her dish she made for the test. His stomach growled liking the idea. Quickly snatching the piece of what appeared to be tuna wrapped in the tentacle and fried in the strawberry jam, Hideki put it in his mouth and waited for the same great contrast of fragnance and taste.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as the vision of mutated zombie-fish and zombie-squids attacking him appeared in front of his eyes. They all grinned and started closing in. "IT IS DISGUUUUUUUUUUUUSTING!"

 _And thus the new story begins..._

* * *

 **Sooooo...**

 **What do you think guys? Did you love it? Did you hate it?**

 **I personally love how future AlicexAkira and NaoxSoma children turned out.**

 **Please review. This chapter means a lot to me!**


	9. Amnesia

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma. And honestly, guys, I am not sure if I should write this every chapter? Seriously, it is natural that I don't own it or I would have the field day with it!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Next Part of the Bitter Victory.  
**

 _ **READ THIS! I WANT YOUR OPINION!**_

So guys I have this three-part special M-Rated chapters. Here, however, I will take the route of AU! After writing the Tootsuki Trinity, I suddenly understood just how much I love the trio and want to expreiment on their relationships with girls here!

The main characters are as follows:

Hayama Akira / Akanegakubo Momo **(Sweet Revenge)**

 _Hayama Akira is the high school homeroom teacher. When one of his students and his childhood friend stops going to school it is his duty to take matters into his own hands. But is it possible to reform her and stay pure as a teacher?_

Kurokiba Ryou / Nakiri Alice **(Just Neighbours)**

 _The famous mangaka Kurokiba Ryou AKA Shounen Dictator finds himself stuck with the same plot and character types. In order to stay one of the best, he needs to find the new inspiration! Will the new neighbour help him? Or will she drive him to insanity?_

Yukihira Soma / Kobayashi Rindou **(You are My Amusement)** _  
_

 _Kobayashi Rindo is pretty bored and always seeks amusement. When her kouhai, Yukihira Soma, asks her for some pretty interesting advice, she already knows she will have lots of fun... Bujt is the amusement the only thing she will get out of it?_

What do you think? Should it contain lemons? Should I write these stories? Tell me in your comments!

* * *

 **Amnesia.**

Step 1. Take one stuck-up jerk.

Step 2. Add one heart-broken girl.

Step 3. Throw the frustrated Marui into the mix.

Step 4. Add the sadism.

Step 5. Make sure the jerk survives until the step 4.

* * *

It. Was. **_DRIVING HIM OUT OF HIS FREAKING MIND!_**

It has been a week. A whole damn week since the party! And yet, here he was. In his office, with papers neatly stocked, a glass of wine by his side and presents...

Lots and lots of presents.

Flowers, giant plush toys, boxes of candies and chocolates, even the pieces of jewellery! All of them were sent back to him exactly one day after he sent them to the certain Polar Star resident.

Any other day, Etsuya Eizan wouldn't give a second glance to the loser he used for his own goals. It was the "Dog eats the Dog" world, after all. And the sooner the used ones understood it, the bigger their chances of survival would be. But this time...

This time, he couldn't justify what he did. He simply couldn't. And, for the same unknown reason, Eizan didn't want to see Yoshino Yuki become the way he was. No, he wanted to see her just the way she was. With the same childish spark in her teal eyes. The same innocent and naive smile. The same-

"I think I should stop drinking this." Eizan muttered as his thoughts clearly took the wring turn. He was Etsuya Eizan, the cold-hearted Alchemist who turned the mud into gold and diners into high-pedigree restaurants! The least of his priorities should be some random girl, who defied him back in high school along with her friends! His train of thought was interrupted by the call from his secretary. "What is it, Sakuragi?"

"Ehm, Eizan-san, here is the young man from Tootsuki Academy... He says he needs to talk to you and-"

"Does he have an appointment?" Eizan rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"N-No, but-"

"Then tell him to go fu-"

"OH MY GOD! Security! HELP!"

For the next minutes, all Eizan could hear was the sounds of struggle. The bodies thrown into walls, the cries for help, the gunshots, the explosions (?) and the battle roar, which sounded strangely out of character. The next moment, the door into his office burst open with the young man carrying the bodyguard three times his size like the porcelain doll.

"You..."

"Yes, me." Zenji Marui dropped the bodyguard on the floor in the classic badass way and stared into Eizan's eyes with nothing but sheer determination. "I have come here to help. Together, we will make the peace between you two and-"

"Not interested." Eizan stated with no sign of doubt. The awkward silence lasted for one minute before Marui took a deep breath in.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" All the aura of power and intimidation was gone and now before Eizan kneeled the usual Marui with the tears streaming dowm his face. "You have to do something! I am begging you!"

"What the-? Why don't you fix this if you care about her that much?" Eizan couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy at the thought of the other guy comforting Yoshino. For no reason at all. "Why waste my time?"

"I-I want her back..." Marui whispered loud enough for Eizan to hear. His level jealousy rose slightly. Were these two together before?

"Huh? Then why come here pissing me off?"

"I-I want my room back!" Marui exclaimed in agony, surprising Eizan.

"Wait, wat?"

"MY ROOM! MY FORTRESS!" Marui started shaking. "Ever since that ball, Yoshino and the others occupied my room because it had enough space to contain whatever they use to comfort YOSHINO! And me? I have to live with the animals! ANIMALS! And I am not talking just about them! The room above me? Every night I have Sadatsuka-san use it as the passage to Yukihira's room! And the sounds of what is happening after that just scare the life out of me!"

Marui took a deep breath in, grabbed the glass of wine right out of Eizan's hands and pured it all down. Then he grabbed the former 9th Seat and looked righ tino his eyes.

 **"I am not asking you, Etsuya. I am telling you. FIX. THIS. SHIT!"**

* * *

"Alirght, so you have been sending her gifts these past two weeks... Why did you send those, by the way?"

"Simple." Eizan sighed and looked at Marui, who was standing hear the blackboard. "From what I remember, in the training camp, Yoshino Yuki was easily swept by any object of luxury she laid her eyes on. Naturally, the luxurious presents were sent."

"Yeah, it didn't work." Marui mumbled. If only Eizan knew just how furious Yoshino was when she received those. "You know, she thought you were trying to bribe her or something."

"That's exactly what I planned." Eizan said in his nonchalant tone, which made Marui deadpan. "What? I always do this and it works."

"Well, this time it doesn't." Marui hissed. The lack of good sleep and fresh air in the room was really doing a number on him. Taking deep breath in, the glasses wearing young man looked at Eizan with eyes burning full of determination. "But don't worry! I have got the plan!"

* * *

 **Next Day~  
**

"Amnesia?" All the residents of the Polar Star looked at Marui with scepticism.

And deep down inside, Eizan was casting the same look on the living encyclopedia. Amnesia? Just what kind of Hispanic drama series they were in?!

"Yeah." Marui said in all seriousness. "I was just walking towards the library when I found him passed out on the ground."

"So... No memory at all?" Yukihira looked somewhat disappointed. Eizan was a little confused before he realized the idiotic redhead just wanted to take him on. "Well, I guess, we should help him regain it."

"Oooor~" Ryoko smiled. And that was not the smile Eizan wanted to see right now. For Sakaki smiled with the murderous glare of the heartbroken girl's best friend. Christ, he could practically see the Lucifer himself cowering in fear behind her. She gestured for everyone to gather around and started whispering. Eizan rolled his eyes.

Just what kind of plan sharing was that?

"Oi, Eizan-senpai!" Everyone smiled with their eyes narrowed malevolently and teethy glistening in shark-like grins. "We decided to help you remember everything~!"

One quick glance at Marui. Receiving the pleading and apologizing look. Just what kind of Hell did they want him to go through?!

* * *

 **A few minutes later.  
**

His eye was twitching.

His teeth were practically getting crashed as he clanched them.

The veins were popping like crazy under his collar.

And all he could see was red.

"Do I really love those that much?" Eizan asked through the gritted teeth as he pierced into Sakaki's face through his heart-shaped glasses with red lenses. In addition to this, his attire consisted of some purple Hawaian shirt with yellow flower pattern, green loose pants and black snickers. But what completely crushed him what they did to his hair... "I never tought of myself as the pompadour guy..."

"Oh, you really love it!" Ryoko smiled sweetly. |What Eizan would love right now is her head. Pierced with knife and horrified expression on her face. "In fact, you always try to look like your favourite anime character, Himekawa Tatsuya! You even have the same love for money!"

 _'Fuck you and your anime loving soul!'_ Eizan mentally cursed.

"Oh, really?" He faked his smile and looked around. "Say, Marui-kun was so kind that he led me here..." The dark killing aura surrounded him. "Could you please tell me where he is residing so that I could thank him properly?"

"Oh, no problem. Just g-" Ryoko was cut short when from the opposite door stepped out none other than Yoshino Yuki.

Eizan was just about to finally slip out of this disgusting disguise, apologize to her and be done with it. That was his plan, until he saw the current state of the orange haired Wild Game girl. Her hair were a mess, her eyes were hollow and lifeless, all the colour was drained from her face and she simply looked like the corpse.

And no matter how many lives Eizan has crushed before (3,845, to be exact), the former yankee has never felt this towards anyone.

Compassion...

 _'Well, fuck...'_

"Ryoko-chi, what is he doing here?" Oh, could her voice be even more hollow and hateful at the same time? When Eizan turned to Sakaki, he kind of expected her to finally be fed up with the game and kick him out of here. But what he saw was the smile...

Once again, it was anything but kind and gentle. It was somewhat gleeful and yet intimidating grin. The one you would have on your face if you came up with something that would both benefit you and humiliate and emotionally scar your enemies.

"It's just that Eizan-senpai here remembered something really important, right?" Sakaki smiled at him. Remembered? Eizan frowned inwardly. Wasn't he supposed to be amnesiac? "He remembers that he promised to serve you for the whole week after losing that bet, right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Eizan agreed, carefully enough not to blow his cover.

"What are you talk-" Before the teal-eyed girl could finish the sentence, her friend grabbed her and led to the corner where they started whispering ebwteen each other. And with every said sentence, each hush sound and whisper, the malevolent aura around the two was growing stronger and thicker! When both girls came back to him, their faces bore the same expression of sadistic anticipation. "Now, that you mention it, Eizan-chi indeed owes me one week of being my slave!"

 _'Nani? Slave?!'_

"What the-?! OW!" Eizan yelped as Yoshino literally jumped onto Eizan's arms. Damn, she did that on purpose! She kicked him in the groin just now! "Why?!"

"I am your master!" Yoshino grinned. "Hence, you are carrying me wherever I tell you!"

"Is this how it wor-"

"Go! I have got this sudden urge to explore the entire are around the Polar Star dorm!"

"Wait, wha-"

"Forward! Move!" She exclaimed like a child. Eizan was about to protest when he felt the sudden pang of pain. Groaning, he turned around to look at Ryoko holding the whip. "Oi, Ryoko-chi! Can I borrow it please? In case Eizan-chi gets out of the line."

 _'Please say "No". Oh for the love of Kami, just say "No".'_ Eizan mentally begged each and every Deity he knew.

"Yeah, sure thing. Here!"

"Yupsies!" Yoshino giggled in cute way- Wait a Hell damn minute!

 _'How in the Hell is that a cute smile?! She is going to torture me! It just couldn't get any worse!'_

"Oi, Eizan-chi, I just thought that you could also use the rickshaw!" Yoshino added cheerfully.

 _'Okay, now it can't go any worse...'_

"Oi, and Yukihira also wanted me to test some of his new experiments today..." Eizan broke into cold sweat at the mentioning of the redhead's cooking. "But you know... I am not feeling like it. So I think you could give me a hand here, right~?"

 _'Hey, you up there!'_ Eizan looked at the ceiling. _'You have nothing better to or something?"_

As Eizan rushed, with Yoshino on his hands, to fulfill whatever wish she desired, the certain pair of eyes watched the pair run groaning (Eizan) and laughingin sadistic pleasure (Yoshino).

"So... Amnesia?" Sakaki looked at Marui with slight smirk.

"It worked, didn't it?" Zenji defended. "Plus..." He smiled a bit.

They looked outside to see Yoshino running by herself but with Eizan's glasses in her hands. the funny thing was that Eizan was seemingly ordered to chase after her only on one leg. Guess how many times he fell?

"... It doesn't look like they will need amnesia for long."

* * *

 **And here it is!  
**

 **I have the third part planned but who knows when I will write it)**

 **Anyway, please, if you didn't read the small notice at the beginning of the chapter, do it! JUST DO IT!**

 **Oh, and keep sneding your suggestions on couples!**


	10. Partners

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma

 **Author's Note:**

 **To all my dear readers, I apologize for not posting any new chapters for** ** _Tootsuki Trinity_** **. I am afraid I have some block with this one for now and if anyone knows effective ways to break through it, please give me your advice.**

 **For now, I think I wll write some more of these Nao x Soma and Love Recipe oneshots!**

 **For this oneshot I blame the latest chapter!**

* * *

 _PARTNERS  
_

* * *

 _Dojima Gin still can remember when it all changed._

 _He knew how but still couldn't understand why._

 _Almost fourty years ago, when he himself was only a teen, the strange anomaly washed their the entire world in the wave of blue energy. What was that? Everyone wondered at that time._

 _A meteorological anomaly caused by pollution? A secret weapon test? One of the first signs of aliens coming to the Earth?_

 _Many ridiculous theories filled the Internet that year. Slowly but surely, the rumors went dead. People had the amazing talent to forget and dismiss things when they didn't have immediate results._

 _Soon, people all but forgot about that strange flash of blue and white light._

 _It would take the decades for the first **real** effect to appear_

* * *

 _Ten years ago, the first one of them emerged, causing havoc in Tokyo with a mere snap of his finger. Soon, the same incidents started taking place all over the globe with people waking up one day and possessing some weird power._

 _The global community called them "Tracers" since the powers were somehow linked to the traces of unknown energy spread by that anomaly. Some of the tracers were pretty harmless. The others?_

 _The others were the reason the UNO created this organization._

 _The "Seekers" were the group of people assembled with one single goal: stop the tracers by all means necessary._

* * *

"Boss, with all due respect, but this is a complete bullshit!"

Dojima Gin, the current head of the agency, only rubbed his temples in frustration. Why was he even trying to convince him? The damn brat took after his dad in everything! With stubbornness being even worse in the son than in the father!

"Yukihira, I think you are overlooking the obvious advantage she would bring with her." Gin started off, hoping to appeal to Yukihira's tactical side.

"She is a wanted criminal with numerous mob bosses and crime lords wanting her either by their side on dead!" That was another failure. It has been almost an hour but they made no progress at all. "Not to mention that she resisted the arrest and attempted an escape during the transportation here! She is clearly not willing to cooperate!"

As Yukihira stared at his boss and his legal guardian, Gin looked over the files of these two.

 **[Yukihira Soma]**

 **Age:** 25

 **Height:** 178 cm

 **Weight:** 60 kg

 **Eye color:** Yellow

 **Hair color:** Red

 **Rank:** B-1

 **Tracer DNA:** Dormant

 **Special Ability:** _None_

 **Danger Level:** Red (Black)

 **Personality overview:**

"Yukihira Soma has displayed strong sense of moral all throughout his training course in Tootsuki Academy. During the courses, Yukihira Soma has been numerously reported to have serious authority issues."

"His tendency to disregard orders of his superior officers during the training sessions nearly cost him his place in the Academy. Majority of the aforementioned acts of disobedience were committed for the sake of other people and none of those actions seemed to benefit Yukihira Soma."

"Despite his rough relationships with instructors and the majority of the student body, Yukihira Soma seems to be an outgoing and cheerful young man, whose main talent centers around the ability to gain trust and form "relationships" with former rivals."

"The subject showed the extremely high intelligence albeit in quite untraditional ways. His intelligence doesn't suit logistics or R&D team, but rather it is perfectly suited for combat and field operations as well as (potentially) covert missions. Most instructors pointed out his instinctive ability to learn on his feet and always extract new information from every failure he experienced."

"During one of our sessions, I formed the hypothesis that Yukihira suffered from an emotional trauma at certain point in time. The nature of the trauma is not fully explored but seems to be related to his strong sense of justice. The same trauma seems to be one of the possible reason for the subject's reckless behavior in certain situations and inability to accept defeat." _\- Dr. Marui Zenji._

Gin couldn't help but smile sadly at how close Marui-san was close to the truth.

If only...

"Dojima-san, are you even listening?" Gin looked up at Soma, who seemed to be waiting for his answer. "Do you still believe I _absolutely_ have to work with her?"

Gin looked at her file (or whatever scraps of information they could get their hands on) and put all his will into his words as he looked into Soma's eyes.

"Yes." He said, his voice steel and eyes cold.

That cold and strict look, not accepting any excuses, was more than enough for Soma to know that he had no way to talk his way out of this anymore.

* * *

"Polar Star Dormitory" was the name that shined for "normies" and gave them hope while instilling fear into the hearts of criminals of all kinds!

Whatever twisted sadist called this place a "dorm" sure had a nice sense of humor though.

Located God knows where, to criminals at least, this place was Japan's own version of Bermuda Triangle. None of the prisoners even knew how their jail looked outside! All they knew and had now were their not so comfortable cells created specifically for them. Locked inside the indestructible walls of the unknown material, surveillance cameras watching every single breath of theirs and guards ready to kill you right inside your "house" the moment you looked suspicious.

Sometimes, even the sheer amount of psychological pressure was enough to mentally break even the most cold-blooded and deranged crooks and maniacs.

Being not the case, Rindo simply relaxed, enjoying the cold floor of her cell. She was actually enjoying the cold and wet floor after spending an entire day under that freaking sun! And, of course, she was oblivious or simply didn't care about the death glares her not so friendly dormmates were sending her the moment she was led into her cell.

What was their deal?

So what if she double-crossed every single one of them at some point?

Or stole whatever they had?

Or set them up and backstabbed them for agents to find and capture?

They, herself included, were criminals, for Kami's sake!

"Tell me~ Tell me~ Little birdie on a tree!" she sang in mocking voice, making fun of feathered criminal a few meters away from her. She knew that they were recorded and listened to. But as long as their talk was quiet, no guards would stop her from having some fun. "What are you in here for?"

"Like you don't know!" He spat, gritting his sharp teeth and clawing at the wall. His eyes were burning with long-time hatred. "You fucking promised to work fairly! But you set me up and took my half of the money! The seekers got me because of you!"

"Well, if you wanna get technical here," Rindo snickered, waving her finger like she was an adult explaining simplest things to a stupid kid, which was ironic of her. "I promised that you wouldn't get caught with stolen money, right? And since I took your half, you weren't caught with the money! See? I kept my end of bargain!"

She smiled victoriously, enjoying the mad look this guy gave her. Oh she was gonna love this!

"You backstabbing bit-AAARGH!

The collar on his long neck sent the shock all over his body, making the man scream and cry in agony. And Rindo got to laugh at the poor guy's pain! Sweet!

"Fuck! I am sorry! I am sorry!"

"Wow, who knew it would be so much fun in here?" Rindo smirked. Now that she was here, she had to look for something to kill time with. Her powers were fun but this stupid collar kept her powerless as long as she wore one. Not that she had no idea what to do without them though. "What to do~ What to- Hm?"

The door inside the room opened, meaning one of the two things. Either there was a new dormmate they were going to have here. Or it was some bigshot who wanted to see where the taxpayers' money went.

"She is here." One of the guards said in quiet voice, filled with doubt and slight disgust. Heh, must have been the guy whose nose she broke while trying to escape. "Are you really sure, sir?"

"Nope. In fact, I am one hundred per cent against the idea." This man... He looked not much older than her. Wait a minute... Wasn't it...

"My redheaded seeker!" Rindo exclaimed with the mixture of mockery and childish excitement in her voice. Soma, despite being one of the friendliest people in the organization, couldn't help but sigh in frustration. This was going to be one long mission... "How are you doing? Still hearing from that Nakiri heiress, I suppose?"

Soma ignored the obvious attempt to provoke him and concentrated on his assignment to recruit her.

"I came here with an offer, Kobayashi-san." He watched every single imprisoned one here look at him curiously. Fun fact about humanity: Offer something good to one person and all the people nearby will try to get it too. The same applied for the tracers as it looked. "As you know, Polar Star is known as the place where criminals like you disappear once and forever. No pardon. No pleading insanity. Nothing."

"Yeah-yeah, I know it all. The old hag behind you is the living proof of it." As the old woman hissed at her, showing off her blade-sharp claws, Rindo simply smiled at her and said in honey-soaked voice. "I love you too, granny. So what's the offer, red?"

'Is she trying to get a rise out of me?' Soma thought, watching Kobayashi-san fake an innocent face. That trick wouldn't work on him _again_. "I know that for the last few months you have been working with Eizan Etsuya. You have been stealing from and blackmailing his competitors on the market."

"And why do you think I know anything?" Rindo feigned confusion and innocence, enjoying the role. "I am but a mere muscle for hire! I have no idea what Eizan-kun could be planning! Honest scout's word!"

"Good acting but terrible script." Soma chuckled at the charade Kobayashi-san was pulling off. Any rookie would fall for that but he wasn't one. "Tell me, Kobayashi-san-"

"Didn't we skip last names and formalities?" Rindo grinned, enjoying the frown on Soma's face. "Just call me Rindo, Soma-chan."

"... So, _Kobayashi-san_ ," Rindo noted to herself that the boy definitely knew how to keep grudges. "do you know why you are wanted not only by the law enforcement but also some people on your side of the law?"

"Well, my looks, my charm, I also know a few tri-"

"Because of how talented you are." Soma finished for her, not wishing to listen to whatever innuendo she was preparing for. "You can inflitrate whatever facility you are told. You can steal any item or information no matter how well-protected or rare it is. you are indeed talented, Kobayashi-san."

Rindo smirked, loving the praise. Especially since she deserved all of it.

"Too talented in some cases, I would say." Soma tossed the bunch of printed messages. They all were from her previous employers. All with rewards promised to different mercenaries who brought her head to them. "You are the wild card, Kobayashi-san. You are a risky investment. And why?"

"Indeed, why?" Rindo echoed in mocking dramatic fashion even though she knew the answer well enough.

"You follow nobody." Soma said simply, looking straight into her eyes. Back then, when they met, Rindo wondered how much their eyes looked alike when they both didn't know about each other much enough. And now...

"You are loyal only to one person. Yourself. And that's why you can't help but look into whatever piece of information you are hired to steal. You simply can't allow yourself to be in the dark. And that's why there is just no way you wouldn't know something about what Eizan is planning."

The slow clap echoed throughout the place. Soma looked at the amused face of Rin- Kobayashi-san.

"Alright, you got me! So what is the offer? I help you take little old yakuza reject and what do I get?" She grinned, enjoying the looks of the other prisoners. She hasn't been in here for even a weel and now she could demand whatever she wanted! Guess her powers weren't gone absolutely. "Bigger and softer bed? Better meals? Oh-oh! I know! How about-"

"Freedom." Soma said the magic word, which turned every silent prisoner into the rapid screamer. Heck, they hated seekers who put them in here in the first place. But working for them and actually going out to breath some fresh air? They were ready to sell their souls and hearts (provided they had those in the first place) to the Devil! "Not absolute of course. Let's call it a test run of the new program people in our HQ are working on."

"Huh, so I am just a tool and an test run subject?" Rindo pouted in fake sadness. With no reaction or response from Soma, Rindo decided to simply drop the act and just grinned at him with approval and sick excitement. "You actually learnt something from me, Soma-kun! I am so proud of you!"

Jumping back with a cat-like grace, Rindo landed on both feet and smirked at Soma, who looked unimpressed.

"So when do I get out?"

Soma rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Somewhere out there the God was laughing at him, he was sure.

* * *

 **So here is my small wrap!  
**

 **You know, I decided to try and make the chapter without insta-love type of interaction. Rindo and Soma had something in the past, which might be revelaed if you like the idea enough and want it explored more.**

 **Among other things, any suggestions for pairs?**

 **Read and Review! Bye!**


End file.
